


Versuchung

by Azrahunter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrahunter/pseuds/Azrahunter
Summary: Korra ist Studentin an der RCU und belegt Ausnahmsweise eine Vorlesung, die nicht zu ihrem Studiengang gehört. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass diese Entscheidung alles ändern wird.





	1. Vorlesungszeit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, das ist mein erster Versuch, eine solche Geschichte zu schreiben. Hatte die Story bereits einmal auf fanfiction.net gepostet, aber wollte sie auf dieser Plattform fortsetzen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

„Hey, du weißt aber schon, dass dein Starren mittlerweile mega auffällig ist, oder?" Opal kicherte leise und versetzte mir einen Schlag in den Nacken, sodass ich aus meinem Träumen erwachte. Böse funkelte ich das jüngere Mädchen an. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass sie mich beim Starren erwischt hatte und ich war sauer. Sauer, weil ich mich nicht zusammenreißen konnte und ich garantiert die gesamte Vorlesung nacharbeiten musste und zwar allein.

Aber es ging nicht anders. Sie stand dort vorne, selbstbewusst und wunderschön, dabei war sie gerade dabei ein Schaubild zu erklären, doch ich konnte mich auf nichts, außer auf ihr schönes Gesicht konzentrieren. Professor Sato schien einen Witz gemacht zu haben, denn alle im Saal lachten und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Lippen und ich schmolz dahin. Diese Frau war unbeschreiblich.

Ich hatte schon vier Semester meines Politikstudiums hinter mir und hatte eigentlich nichts in einer Maschinenbau- und Technikvorlesung zu suchen, doch mein Vater wollte, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr auf Politik fixierte. So hatte ich mich entschlossen, diese Vorlesung außerhalb meines Curriculums zu besuchen. Es war eine Einführungsvorlesung, also hatte ich Hoffnung, dass ich die Klausur sogar bestehen würde.

Opal, eine alte Schulfreundin von mir, besuchte die selbe Vorlesung, weil sie Luft- und Raumfahrtechnik studierte. Anfangs erfreut darüber ein bekanntes Gesicht in dem großen Saal zu finden, bereute ich es, dass ich mich jede Vorlesung neben Opal setzte.

Schon als ich mich für diese Veranstaltung angemeldet hatte, hatte ich das Gerücht gehört, dass jemand neues für den Fachbereich Technik gekommen war und diese Vorlesung übernehmen würde. Die Uni hatte ein großes Geheimnis um den neuen Dozenten gemacht, was so gar nicht üblich war und nur dafür sorgte, dass es unendliche viele Spekulationen gab.

Zu Beginn hieß es, es würde bloß wieder Professor Varrick sein, der schon mehrere Male als Gastdozent Vorlesungen übernommen hatte. Das war auch meine Hoffnung gewesen, denn seine Klausuren galten als Kinderspiel. Single-Choice Fragebögen und ein paar Schaubilder hieß es, sodass ich, mit vielen anderen zusammen, auf Varrick hoffte. Niemals hätte einer gedacht, dass am ersten Vorlesungstag eine junge Frau vor uns stehen würde.

Professor Asami Sato, 26 Jahre alt, jüngste Dozentin des Technikbereiches und dazu auch noch Tochter des Wirtschaftslöwen Hiroshi Sato, hatte die freie Stelle an der Uni übernommen. Als sie den Saal betrat, hielten alle die Luft an, Männer und Frauen, denn sie war eine Göttin, die unter den Menschen wandelte.

Sie war unglaublich Intelligent und es schüchterte mich fast ein, dass sie bloß ein Jahr älter war als ich und trotzdem meine Dozentin war. Auf der anderen Seite verursachte diese Frau meine feuchten Träume, welche ich auch gerne mal während ihrer Vorlesung hatte.

„Oh, du bist so am Arsch, Korra. Du wirst die Klausur niemals bestehen, wenn du deine Zeit damit verbringst, Sato unter den Rock zu gucken." Opal lachte wieder leise und notierte sich das Schaubild, während ich mit rotem Kopf, versuchte mich zu verstecken. Sie hatte recht, denn dadurch, dass Professor Sato die Vorlesung übernommen hatte, würde die Klausur mit Sicherheit schwer werden, denn sie setzte ein gewisses Grundwissen voraus, dass bei mir definitiv nicht vorhanden war.

„Ich erwarte, dass Sie alle zumindest die äußeren Teile benennen können, denn so etwas wird garantiert in Ihrer Klausur vorkommen." Sato trug ihre schwarzen, langen und lockigen Haare offen und warf beim Sprechen ihr Haar über die Schulter und ich fühlte, wie es in meinem Bauch kribbelte. Ich hatte es natürlich versäumt die Teile zu notieren und versuchte ein Blick auf Opals Notizen zu erhaschen.

Plötzlich fuhr Opals Hand nach oben, sodass ich vor Schreck von meinem Stuhl fiel, was Professor Satos Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenkte. „Alles okay bei Ihnen?" Sato verengte ihre Augen um zu erkennen was geschehen war und ich versuchte mich so schnell es ging, zu sortieren und auf meinen Platz zu setzten. „Alles gut, hab mich nur erschrocken, als mein Sitznachbar die Hand gehoben hat." Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Saal und die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Opal, deren Hand immer noch in der Luft war und wartete, dass sie eine Frage stellen durfte.

„Werden Sie die Folien von heute Online stellen? Ich habe nämlich nicht jedes Schaubild abzeichnen können." Die Dozentin lächelte und nickte Opal stumm zu und man konnte hören, wie die Anspannung von vielen Schultern fiel. „Ich stelle alles was wichtig ist noch mal Online und das sollten Sie sich vor der Klausur alle einmal angesehen haben. Wenn Sie das alles können und verstehen, werden Sie keine Probleme haben, die Klausur zu bestehen." Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich plötzlich in meine und ich musste die Luft anhalten. Professor Sato lächelte leicht und ich hätte schwören können, dass sie mir zugezwinkert hatte.

„Ich wünschen Ihnen allen noch eine schöne Woche. Wir sehen uns in der nächsten Sitzung." Nach ihrer Verabschiedung wurde es laut, Taschen und Bücher wurden zugemacht und langsam liefen die Studenten aus dem Hörsaal. Erschlagen von meinem Pech, blieb ich noch eine Weile sitzen.

„Möchtest du nicht mit? Bo und ich wollten beim Chinesen etwas essen", fragte Opal, während sie verzweifelt versuchte ihre Tasche zu schließen, die mit endlos vielen Büchern gefüllt war. „Ne, heute nicht. Ich habe später noch Fußball und ich kann nicht so gut Sport machen, wenn ich mich vorher vollstopfe." Als sie sich davonmachte, wippte ihr kinnlanges schwarzes Haar und ich fragte mich, ob Opal wusste, wie schön sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte vor kurzem angefangen meinen besten Freund Bolin zu daten und ich musste dem Idioten unbedingt sagen, dass er Opal behalten musste. Sie war perfekt für ihn.

Langsam leerte sich der Saal und ich erkannte, dass es Zeit war für mich zu gehen. Wenn ich pünktlich zum Training erscheinen wollte, musste ich mich jetzt langsam auf den Weg machen. Meinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und die Sporttasche in einer Hand, begann ich aus dem Saal zu laufen, als ein Räuspern meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Professor Sato saß an ihrem Tisch neben dem Rednerpult. Tiefluftholend erkannte ich, dass zwei Knöpfe ihrer weinroten Bluse geöffnete waren und einen guten Einblick in ihr Dekolleté gewährten. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen, Miss Waters? Sie schienen so abgelenkt während der Vorlesung, dabei hörte ich, dass Sie eigentlich eine aufmerksame Studentin sind."

Eine Hand im Nacken, versuchte ich mein Unbehagen zu verbergen und ging einen Schritt näher zu ihr und hoffte, dass man meinen rasenden Herzschlag nicht hörte. „N-Nein, es ist alles gut, Professor Sato. Nur etwas zu wenig Schlaf und zu viel Training." Sie stütze sich auf ihrem Tisch ab und legte ihre Hände unter ihr Kinn. „Sie sollten sich nicht überarbeiten, Miss Waters. Diese Einführung ist nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen und ich wie hörte, studieren Sie eigentlich Politik, was bestimmt nicht weniger lernintensiv ist." Sie suchte meinen Blick, sie strahlte puren Sex aus und ich versuchte meinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen, der förmlich nach ihr schrie. „Falls Sie Hilfe brauchen, können Sie mich immer fragen. In meiner Sprechstunde kann ich Ihnen bestimmt bei Verständnisproblemen helfen." Bevor ich reagieren konnte, stand Sato vor mir und drückte mir einen Zettel in die Hand. Es war ihre Visitenkarte.

„Keine Sorge, Professor Sato, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle."

„Hey, Waters! Schwing deinen Hinter auf den Platz oder du musst nach dem Training 30 Runden um den Platz laufen!" Coach Lin Beifong, der Löwenzahn unter allen Blumen der Uni, war zäher als jede Schuhsohle. Nicht ohne Grund gehörte unser Team zu den besten des Landes und war gerade dabei die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen.

„Warum bist du heute zu spät, Captain?", fragte Jinora während sie mir zum Aufwärmen einen Pass zuspielte. Sie war die Tochter des Universitätsdirektor Tenzin Coleman und gleichzeitig so etwas wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich war mit sechszehn zu ihr und ihrer Familie gezogen, damit ich die Republic City High und jetzt die Republic City University besuchen konnte. Ihr Vater war mein Patenonkel und ihre Mutter Pema, die beste Freundin meiner Mutter.

„Ich habe mir noch die Schaubilder von Satos Vorlesung angesehen und hab dabei die Zeit vergessen. Diese Dinger sind einfach so unglaublich kompliziert und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles bis zum Klausurtermin in meinen Kopf bekommen soll. Hätte ich den Mist nur letztes Semester gemacht, dann hätte ich Varrick gehabt und hätte nicht so viel lernen müssen." Um meinen Frust abzubauen, schoss ich mit all meiner Kraft aufs Tor und Ginger hatte keine Chance den Ball zu halten.

„Hey, ihr sollt euch zu passen und nicht den Torhüter umbringen! Ich war dabei mich zu dehnen, Idiot!" Ginger warf den Ball in meine Richtung, wütend sah sie mich an, bis ich ihr zuzwinkerte und ich sehen konnte wie ihre Wangen rot wurden.

„Das ist echt nicht nett von dir, Korra. Du weißt ganz genau, dass Ginger seit Monaten auf dich steht. Du kannst nicht mit ihr flirten und sie dann wieder wochenlang kaltlassen." Jinora schlug mir auf den Nacken, wie Opal es heute schon getan hatte. Ich streichte über meinen schon genug geschlagenen Nacken. „Jetzt übertreibst du aber, ich habe ihr bloß zugezwinkert und ihr nicht gleich ein Haus und Kinder versprochen. Ich würde sagen, dass das was du Kai antust, nicht fair ist. Der arme Junge muss jedes Mal kalt duschen, wenn er unsere WG verlässt. Warum hast du ihn noch nicht rangelassen, kannst du mir das mal sagen?" Jinora schnappte hörbar nach Luft bevor sie auf der Stelle kehrtmachte und wütend den Ball holte, den Ginger weggeworfen hatte.

Jinny hatte recht, ich konnte nicht mit den Gefühlen der anderen spielen, aber seit meiner Trennung von Amon vor zwei Jahren und dem kurzen, aber schmerzhaften Abenteuer mit Kuvira, wollte ich von ernsten Dingen erstmal weg. Und Ginger war echt hübsch, auch wenn ich bisher nicht mehr gemacht hatte, als ihr ein paar Komplimente zugeben, versuchte Jinora mich auf den rechten Pfad zu bringen. Die kleine war seit einem Jahr mit Kai zusammen und schwor, dass er die Liebe ihres Lebens war. Nur ließ sie den Armen Jungen nicht ran, sodass es mir leidtat, wenn er unsere Wohnung verließ und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zulassen, wie sehr ihn das mitnahm.

Meine Gedanken schweiften zu Asami Sato und ich fragte mich, woher sie meinen Namen wusste. Technik war nicht mein normaler Fachbereich und ich war mir sicher, dass ich noch nie ein Seminar oder dergleichen bei dieser Frau gehabt habe. Sie war zu atemberaubend, als dass man so etwas vergessen würde.

Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch nur schon ein Spiel unseres Teams gesehen. Mein Name wurde dort oft genug gerufen, sodass sie ihn sich hätte leicht merken können. Aber ich wollte mehr von dieser Frau. Seit langem war sie der erste Mensch, der mich wirklich anzog und ich wusste, dass dieses Verlangen nach ihr, mich umbringen würde. Aber Raava, wenn das bedeutete, ich würde diese Frau nur einmal nackt sehen, würde ich den Freitod wählen.

Das Training ging schneller um als gedacht, sodass ich schon gegen acht zu Hause war und überlegte, was ich an einem Freitagabend machen konnte. Ich konnte Bolin fragen, aber der war bestimmt mit Opal im Kino. Mako und Wu waren bestimmt wieder in einer Bar, da konnte ich mich theoretisch anschließen, wenn sie nicht allzu weit weg war.

_Korra: Hey, Mako! In welcher Bar seid ihr gerade?_

Wenig später folgte Makos Antwort.  _Mako: Die, die direkt unter unserer Wohnung liegt, wollten nicht so weit wegfahren._

Das war nicht so toll. Mako, Bolins Bruder wohnte mit seinem Ehemann im Nobelviertel von Republic City, da Wu als Politiker tätig war, während Mako Polizist war. Wenn ich mich den beiden wirklich anschließen sollte, müsste ich mit Sicherheit eine Stunde mit dem Bus fahren. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ich die beiden schon lange nicht gesehen und würde sonst nur auf dem Sofa liegen.

_Korra: Meinst du, einer von euch könnte mich später nach Hause fahren? Oder habt ihr schon zu viel getrunken?_

_Mako: Nein, ich kann das machen. Hab morgen Dienst und kann deshalb nichts an Alkohol heute Abend trinken._

Schmunzelnd zog ich mich um und schafft es sogar noch den letzten Bus zubekommen. Vielleicht würde mich ein Trip in die Bar von Sato ablenken.


	2. Dämonen der Vergangenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra macht sich auf den Weg zu Wu und Mako. Dabei lernt sie jemanden auf dem Weg dahin kennen, der Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit weckt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt hab doch ein Kapitel geschrieben, obwohl ich eigentlich lernen sollte. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt, auch wenn es vielleicht anders verläuft, als man es erwartet hätte.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Kippe für mich?“, fragte mich der Typ, der neben mir im dem Bus saß. Er trug eine Mütze, eine abgewetzte Jeans und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Seine Augen schimmerten komisch, doch das weckte bloß meine Neugier. Ich brach den Blickkontakt schnell ab und suche in meiner Jackentasche nach den Zigaretten, die ich am Bahnhof gekauft hatte. Die mussten doch irgendwo sein.

„Ich habe nur Menthol-Zigaretten, sind die dir auch recht?“, fragte ich, als ich die Packung endlich fand und hielt sie ihm hin. Ich versuchte nicht in seine Augen zu schauen. Die Aura, die ihn umgab war komisch, jedoch nicht angsteinflößend, eher im Gegenteil und deshalb betrachtete ich ihn skeptisch. „Klar, schmecken zwar nicht so gut, aber besser als nichts.“ Er sah mich an und ich erkannte zum ersten Mal, dass er relativ hübsch war. Sein schwarzes Haar passte gut zu seinen grünen Augen. Zusammen mit seinem braunen Hautton, war er nett anzusehen.

„Was macht ein Mädchen wie du, in diesem Teil der Stadt, um diese Uhrzeit?“ Ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihm, bevor er sagte: „Normalerweise kommen die Schnösel zu euch ins Studentenviertel für die guten Partys.“ Er spielte mit der Zigarette in seinen Händen und sah hinaus auf die Straße. Ich sah den verträumten Blick in seinen Augen, der mir schmerzlich bekannt vorkam. Er war auf der Suche nach Abenteuern, sowie Kuvira. Er hatte den gleichen Blick in seinen Augen wie Kuvira.

„Naja, diesmal ist es wohl anders. Meine Freunde wollten nicht zu mir, also muss ich zu ihnen fahren. Und ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich jemanden kennenlerne und ihm dann zufällig auf dem Campus treffe. Manchmal ist es besser, jemand Unbekanntes zu sein.“ Ich sah mit ihm nach draußen und wusste nicht, warum ich ihm das gerade gesagt hatte. Ich kannte diesen Typen nicht, aber die Worte waren einfach über meine Lippe gekommen.

„Ich bin übrigens Wei.“ Ich schüttelte seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. „Korra!“ Wieder lachte Wei leise, sein lachen vibrierte tief in seiner Brust. „Korra? Korra Waters?“, fragte er mich und lachte weiterhin leise. Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah in unglaubwürdig an. Woher kannte er mich? Er schien kein Student der RCU zu sein. Jemand mit seiner Ausstrahlung fiel auf und ich konnte mich auch nicht daran erinnern, ihn jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben.

„Es scheint, als hätten wir einen gemeinsamen Freund. Wu, das Großmaul, hat mich heute eingeladen mit ihm und Mako was trinken zugehen. Er hat mir vorhin gesagt, der RCU Superstar Korra Waters würde uns begleiten. Ich hätte jetzt nicht damit gerechnet, dass das schöne Mädchen neben mir dieser Superstar ist.“ Er lachte erneut und ich stimmte mit ein. Nur Wu könnte jemanden wie Wei kennen. Er stand auf das Mysteriöse und Schöne. Wei war die perfekte Verkörperung dieser beiden Attribute.

„Oh Gott, es war so klar, dass Wu dir von mir erzählt hat. Du weißt nun viel mehr über mich, als ich über dich. Woher kennst du Wu?“ Ich lächelte Wei an, weil er anscheinend genau dasselbe Bild von Wu hatte wie ich. Dieser Mann konnte reden wie ein Wasserfall.

„Naja, Ich habe Wu auf der Hochzeit von meinem großen Bruder kennengelernt. Er hat ihn damals in Ba Sing Se kennengelernt und ihn mit seiner jetzigen Frau bekanntgemacht. Und seitdem kenne ich diesen verrückten Typen.“ Er lachte erneut, er schien sich an etwas erinnert zu haben, denn er sagte: „Ich werde wohl nie den Tag vergessen, als Wu versucht hat meine Großmutter zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Die alte Frau ist so stur wir ein Esel.“

„Das klingt förmlich nach Wu. Der arme Mako hat sich da echt einen besonderen Typen ausgesucht.“ Wei und ich unterhielten uns die ganze Busfahrt über, bis wir ausstiegen und gemeinsam zu der Bar liefen. Wei hatte Maps auf seinem Handy geöffnet und versuchte uns durch das Viertel zu navigieren. Ich kannte mich in diesem Teil der Stadt kaum aus und war erst zweimal bei Wu und Mako gewesen.

Ich hatte mittlerweile erfahren, dass Wei einen großen Bruder namens Baatar Jr. hatte und einen Zwillingsbruder, der den Namen Wing trug, sowie einen weiteren Bruder, auf den er jedoch nicht näher einging. Er kam aus Zaofu, war jedoch vor kurzem nach Republic City gezogen. Er wohnte in der Nähe des Bahnhofs bei seinem Zwillingsbruder, der hier in der Stadt arbeitete. Er hatte vor ein Sportstudium zu beginnen, genoss jedoch erstmal seine Freizeit.

„Endlich! Die Bar ist gleich um die Ecke.“ Wei stecke sein Handy in die Tasche und bedeutete mir mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen. Da waren wir, die Fire Bar war klein und sah sehr gemütlich aus, rötliches Licht schien nach außen durch die bedeckten Fenster. Ich konnte die Wärme, die nach außen strömte spüren und fühlte mich direkt wohl. „Wollen wir eine rauchen bevor wir reingehen und unseren geliebten Wu treffen?“ Er steckte sich die Zigarette, die ich ihm im Bus gegeben hatte, in den Mund und zündete sie lässig mit einem Streichholz an.

„Woher kennst du eigentlich die beiden Turteltauben?“, fragte er als ich dabei war meine Zigarette anzuzünden. „Ich kenne Mako und seinen Bruder schon seit der High-School. Mako hat danach seine Ausbildung als Polizist begonnen, während Bolin und ich vor vier Jahren mit dem Studium begonnen haben. Die beiden sind meine besten Freunde seit ich hierher gezogen bin.“ Ich lächelte, denn ich erinnerte mich an unsere Schulzeit, die einfach unvergesslich gewesen war. Sie gehörte zu der schönsten Zeit meines Lebens.

„Du bist auch hierhergezogen? Lass mich raten, du kommst vom südlichen Wasserstamm.“ Wei grinste, als hätte er die schwierigste Frage aller Zeiten beantwortet. Dabei konnte man mir meine Herkunft deutlich ansehen. Ich trug fast immer die Nationalfarben und mein dunkler Hautton ließ ahnen, dass ich aus dem Süden war.

„Das hast du aber gut geraten, Klugscheißer. Nicht jeder wäre darauf gekommen“, sagte ich mit Ironie in meiner Stimme, die kaum zu überhören war. Wei lachte nur und zog noch ein paar mal an seiner Kippe, bevor er sie auf den Boden warf und mit dem Fuß ausdrückte. Ich tat es ihm gleich und wir betraten die Bar, um uns auf die Suche nach unseren Freunden zu machen.

Wir fanden Wu und Mako an der Bar. Wu trank etwas, das nach Wein aussah, während sein Mann sich mit Wasser zufriedengab. Die beiden waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie Wei und mich zuerst gar nicht wahrnahmen. „Hey, kleiner Prinz, wie wär's wenn du mal deine Freunde begrüßt!“ Wei klopfte dem armen Wu so heftig auf den Rücken, dass dieser sich an seinem Wein verschluckte und einen Hustenanfall bekam.

„Hey Korra, es tut so gut dich endlich wiederzusehen. Die letzten Male habe ich immer nur Bolin gesehen, aber nicht mein Lieblingsmädchen.“ Mako nahm mich fest in seine Arme und ich fühlte mich augenblicklich wie zu Hause. Mako war schon immer mein Beschützer gewesen, auch nach unserer nicht sehr schönen Trennung im letzten High-School Jahr. Wir waren definitiv besser als Freunde dran.

„Ich habe nur keine Lust das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein, wenn ihr wieder als Pärchen zusammen seid. So viel Liebe bringt mich immer zum würgen, das weißt du doch.“ Ich schlug Mako spielerisch auf die Schulter, während er mir durch mein kinnlanges Haar wuschelte. „Du solltest dir auch jemanden zulegen, dann wäre alles gar nicht so schlimm und du wärst vielleicht weniger sprunghaft.“ Ich konnte bei Makos Worten bloß die Augen verdrehen. Wie alt war ich denn seiner Meinung nach? 16? Ich war 25 und konnte Entscheidungen, die mein Liebesleben betrafen, sehr gut alleine fällen.

„Nein, danke. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit meiner jetzigen Situation, Mako. Nicht jeder kann direkt sesshaft werden.“

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass du heiraten sollst, aber ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Nach alldem, was passiert ist, hast du es verdient wirklich geliebt zu werden. Du findest bestimmt jemanden, schließlich hat sogar Bo jemanden gefunden. Opal ist sogar das Beste was er hätte finden können.“ Mako sah mich mitleidig an und ich hätte kotzen können. Ich würde meine Freiheit nicht aufgeben.

Plötzlich wanderten meine Gedanken zu Sato und ich wusste, dass nur diese Frau meinen harten Kern zum schmelzen bringen konnte. Sie war das Feuer für mein Eis. Wenn sie doch nur erreichbar für mich wäre, aber Asami Sato würde nie in meiner Liga spielen, solange sie meine Dozentin und ich ihre Studentin war.

„Hast du gerade Opal gesagt?“, fragte Wei und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken, die dabei waren Sato vor meinem inneren Auge auszuziehen. „Ihr redet aber nicht von Opal Beifong, oder?“ Weis Blick suchte immer wieder meinen und den von Mako. Wir wussten nicht was vor sich ging, bis Wu dazwischentrat. „Oh. Ich …äh… ich habe vielleicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Wei hier, der Bruder von unserer lieben Opal ist.“ Schutzsuchend stellte sich Wu hinter Mako und beobachtete die Situation.

„Wo ist sie? Geht es ihr gut?“ Ich hörte die Sorge in seiner Stimme und es verwirrte mich nur noch mehr. Keiner außer Wu hatte gewusst, dass Opal noch weitere Geschwister hatte. Wir wussten lediglich, dass Coach Beifong ihre Tante war, bei der sie sogar zurzeit lebte.

„Hey, beruhig dich. Opal geht’s bestens.“ Ich legte Wei eine Hand auf die Schulter und spürte sofort, wie er sich langsam entspannte. Er ließ sich auf einen Barhocker fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Es tut mir leid, aber Opal ist vor Jahren einfach von zu Hause verschwunden. Sie ist sogar letztes Jahr nicht auf der Hochzeit von Baatar Jr. gewesen.“

Die gesamte Situation überforderte mich und ich machte mir großen Sorgen um Opal. Es musste einen triftigen Grund geben, weswegen sie von zu Hause abgehauen war. Ich konnte mir keinen Fehler bei Opal vorstellen, denn sie war ein viel zu guter Mensch, schließlich liebte sie Bolin. Man brauchte dafür ein sehr großes Herz.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Opal einfach so von zu Hause weggelaufen sein soll. Da musst doch etwas passiert sein, Wei. Opal und ich kennen uns jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten und sie gehört zu meinen engsten Freunden, deshalb weiß ich, dass sie nicht einfach wegläuft.“ Wei versuchte meinen Blick zu meiden, doch wir beide wussten, dass er mit der Sprach herausrücken musste. „Opal ist wirklich weggelaufen“, fing er an und nahm einen Schluck von dem Bier, das er sich bestellt hatte. „Ihr müsst verstehen, dass Opal das einzige Mädchen in unserer Familie ist. Die Beifongs sind dafür bekannt, dass die Frauen einen starken Charakter haben und als sehr erfolgreich gelten. Besonders meine Mutter hat sich das sehr zu Herzen genommen, weshalb sie das derzeitige Oberhaupt von Zaofu ist. Opal, als einzige Tochter meiner Mutter, sollte ihren Platz einnehmen, sobald sie ihr Politikstudium beendet haben sollte. Aber so weit kam es gar nicht. Opal verschwand über Nacht und hat nur darum gebeten, dass wir nicht nach ihr suchen sollen. Mutter hat ihr das nie verziehen und hat bloß nie nach ihr gesucht, weil es ihr gekränkter Stolz nicht zuließ.“

„Du und deine Brüder haben nie nach ihr gesucht? Habt ihr denn euch keine Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr hätte was passieren können?“ Ich funkelte Wei böse an, denn obwohl ich keine leiblichen Geschwister hatte, wusste ich jedoch was Geschwisterliebe wahr und ich würde für Jinora und ihre Geschwister mein Leben aufgeben, sowie für Mako und Bolin.

„Natürlich haben wir uns sorgen gemacht, schließlich lieben wir Opal, aber es war ihr Wunsch. Hätten wir nach ihr gesucht und sie gefunden, hätte sie das doch bloß nur wieder zu unserer Mutter gebracht. Das war doch genau das, was sie nicht wollte. Opal ist keine Politikerin, sie ist eine Abenteurerin und will alles erkunden. Sie wäre bei uns nicht glücklich geworden.“ Wei sah mir tief in die Augen, sodass ich die Tränen darin sehen konnte. Ich verstand, dass Wei seine Schwester wirklich liebte und vielleicht war es wirklich besser gewesen, Opal gehenzulassen.

„Opal geht es auf jeden Fall gut, Wei. Ich saß heute noch mit ihr in einer Vorlesung und ich muss sagen, ohne sie wäre ich manchmal aufgeschmissen.“ Ich schenkte dem jungen Mann mein aufrichtigstes Lächeln und dachte dabei an Opal, die mir unbedingt bei Satos Klausur den Arsch retten musste. „Sie studiert Luft- und Raumfahrtechnik und das auch noch sehr erfolgreich.“

Mako legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Sie ist das intelligenteste Mädchen, das ich kenne und mein Bruder liebt sie abgöttisch. Er würde alles für sie tun und kümmert sich gut um sie.“

„Sie war schon immer ein kleiner Wirbelwind und nichts war spannender als der Himmel und was wohl darüber hinaus zu finden war. Ich bin sehr froh, dass es ihr gut geht und dass sie jemanden gefunden hat. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr meine Brüder und ich sie vermissen. Besonders bei Baatars Hochzeit hat sie gefehlt, denn es war das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass die Beifong-Familie vollständig gewesen ist. Selbst meine Tante Lin und meine Großmutter sind dagewesen, nur Opal nicht.“

„Vergiss nicht, dass ich auch dagewesen bin!“, rief Wu plötzlich und trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Wein. Ich konnte bloß den Kopf wegen Wu schütteln und Mako zwinkerte mir wissend zu. „Wie geht es denn dem alten Baatar Jr.? Ist das Eheleben genauso, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat? Er war ja immer so ernst und bedacht, dass ich verwundert war, dass er so schnell geheiratet hat.“

„Er ist bloß nur noch ernster geworden“, sagte Wei und lachte das erste Mal wieder richtig. „Kuvira hat ihn ganz schön in der Hand. Der Mann macht alles was dieser Tyrann ihm sagt.“

Mein Herz blieb mit einem Male stehen. Alles um mich herum begann sich zu drehen und mit jeder Sekunde blieb mir mehr und mehr die Luft weg. Dieser Name durchfuhr mein Körper wie ein Blitz und lähmte mich. Das Eis in mir wurde kälter und kälter, sodass ich das Gefühl bekam, nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Oh shit!“, hörte ich Wu sagen, als ich Makos Arme spürte, die mich festhielten. Ich fühlte mich so schwach, diese Frau hatte mein Leben zerstört und dafür gesorgt, dass ich für alles andere verdorben war. Sie hatte mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht so stark war, wie ich es immer geglaubt hatte.

„Was ist los?“, Wei, der nicht verstand was vor sich ging, versuchte mir zu helfen, indem er mich zusammen mit Mako auf den Barhocker setzte. Nur wenige Sekunden später hielt ich ein Glas Whisky in der Hand. „Kuvira, Korras Exfreundin war nicht gerade ein sehr netter Mensch. Sie hat Korra zu einem ganz anderen Menschen gemacht.“ Makos Umschreibung war sehr nett ausgedrückt, sodass ich abfällig lachte und einen tiefen Schluck der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit nahm. „Aber es muss ja nicht sein, dass Wei von der gleichen Kuvira spricht.“ Makos Worte sorgten dafür, dass ich mich langsam beruhigte, was auch zum Teil dem Alkohol zu verdanken war.

„Leider, mein hübscher Mako, spricht Wei von derselben Frau. Ich habe damals Kuvira aus der Stadt geschafft, nachdem das mit Korra passiert war. Als ich letztes Mal beim Ba Sing Se Kongress war, habe ich sie mitgenommen, damit sie dort Beziehungen knüpft und aus der Stadt verschwindet. Sie lernte Baatar kennen und versicherte mir, dass sie Korra nie wieder über den Weg laufen würde.“ Wu nahm mich in den Arm. Komischerweise verschlechterte sich mein Zustand nicht, sondern mein Körper entspannte sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Dieser Dämon aus meiner Vergangenheit schien langsam zu verblassen.

„Ist schon gut, Wu. Du hast mit dieser Tat wahrscheinlich meine Seele gerettet. Wer weiß, was mit mir passiert wäre, wäre sie nicht aus meinem Leben und dieser Stadt verschwunden. Ich danke dir.“

„Hey, ich munter dich ein bisschen auf, okay?“, sagte Wei und bestellte sich noch ein Bier. „Wir ziehen jetzt noch ein bisschen um die Häuser und alle deine Getränke gehen auf mich.“  Wei und ich stießen mit unseren Getränken an und ich wusste, diese Nacht würde länger werden als geplant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war es auch schon wieder. Ich werde jetzt erstmal an der Übersetzung arbeiten. Das dritte Kapitel sollte irgendwann übernächste Woche erscheinen, denn da bin ich mit meinen Klausuren fertig. Bis dahin, wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß. :)
> 
> -Azra


	3. Eine unvergessliche Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Nacht schreitet immer weiter voran und keiner weiß, wem er begegnet. Die Masken verstecken die wahren Identitäten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe dieses Mal einen Wechsel der Perspektiven eingebaut, damit man auch Asamis Seite der Geschichte erfährt.  
> Viel Spaß  
> -Azra

Asamis Perspektive

Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vorgehabt nochmal wegzugehen, aber ich schuldete Tahno noch einen Gefallen. Es hatte eine neue Bar aufgemacht, dessen Inhaber ein guter Freund von ihm war und da mein Name gute Publicity brachte, hatte Tahno seinen Gefallen eingefordert. Also hatte ich nach der letzten Vorlesung im Büro vorbeigesehen und hatte dort letztendlich geduscht. Ich hatte es sogar noch geschafft, die letzten Diagramme und Folien für die Vorlesung hochzuladen, sodass sich die Studenten gut vorbreiten konnten.

Ich hatte den Posten an der Uni nur angenommen, weil Tenzin Coleman mich angefleht hatte. Varrick war zwar ein sehr intelligenter Mann, doch das Lehrersein lag im nicht so sehr wie das Erfinden. Es war eher seine Frau Zhu-Li, die den größten Teil seines Unterrichts schmiss. So war ich an die Uni, an der ich studiert hatte als Dozentin zurückgekehrt und führte nebenbei mit meinem Vater unsere Firma.

So kam es, dass es kurz nach zwölf war, als ich an der Bar ankam. Es war einer dieser Luxusschuppen in die man nur kam, wenn man das nötige Geld und Aussehen hatte. Ich überprüfte mein Make-Up im Rückspiegel, bevor ich ausstieg um von Tahno in Empfang genommen zu werden.

„Du siehst wie immer hinreißend aus, Asami.“ Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und sofort konnte man das Klicken der Kameras hören, die jeden Schritt verfolgten. „Und du hast schon mal besser ausgesehen, mein Freund.“ Er lachte bloß und führte mich in die Bar. Innen angekommen wurde ich von grellen Lichtern und lauter Musik empfangen.

Tief Bässe hallten durch den Raum, sodass ich Tahno kaum verstehen konnte. „Ich habe gesagt, lass uns ein paar Drinks holen gehen und dann in den VIP-Bereich“, sagte er nochmal lauter und legte seine Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken, um mich durch die tanzende Menschenmenge zu führen. „Gleich werden die Masken verteilt, aber ich habe uns besondere besorgt, damit wir nicht wie der Rest aussehen. Schließlich haben wir Klasse.“ Tahno zwinkerte mir zu und zeigte mir zwei schwarze venezianische Masken. Seine bedeckte bloß seine Augen, während meine noch zusätzlich die rechte Hälfte meines Gesichts verdeckte.

„Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass wir Masken brauchen.“

„Weil du dann nicht gekommen wärst. Du kleine Perfektionistin hättest dir Sorgen gemacht, nicht die perfekte Maske zu finden. Zum Glück wusste ich, dass du das enge schwarze Kleid tragen würdest.“ Tahno setzte mir die Maske auf und bestellte zwei Wodka-Energy. „Wenn du mich jetzt abfüllst, will ich wissen wer mich und mein Auto heute Abend nach Hause bringt.“ Wir stießen an und er lachte bloß.

„Süße, du bist die reichste Frau in Republic City, ich weiß ganz genau, dass du einen Fahrer hast, der mit Sicherheit auch schon informiert wurde und heute Nacht nur auf deinen Anruf wartet.“ Ich zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, weil er leider recht hatte und lief geradewegs in den VIP-Bereich, der vor uns lag.

Man konnte hier die gesamte Tanzfläche überblicken und war durch verdunkelte Scheiben, vor Blicken geschützt. Die Einrichtung war schlicht und modern, schwarze und weiße Sitzecken boten genügend Sitzmöglichkeiten. Einer der Barkeeper führte mich und Tahno zu unserem Bereich, der bereits vorbereitet worden war. Ich lächelte, denn Tahno hatte wirklich an alles gedacht, damit er sich sicher sein konnte, dass ich auch lange genug auf dieser Party bleiben würde.

„Wie läuft deine neue Lehrerstelle? Schon jemandem den Kopf verdreht?“ Tahno lächelte schelmisch und trank von seinem Wodka. Ich hatte ihm von meinem kleinen Problem erzählt. Korra Waters, eine meiner Studenten, hatte es mir ganz besonders angetan und ich wollte nicht einsehen, dass ich mich nicht mehr lange gegen ihr unverschämt gutes Aussehen wehren konnte. Heute war sie von ihrem Stuhl gefallen und hatte mir dabei einen Blick auf ihre perfekten Bauchmuskeln gewährt. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran zog es zwischen meinen Beinen und ich biss mir sehnsüchtig auf die Lippe.

„Weib, bring deine Hormone unter Kontrolle. Jeder kann sehen wie rollig du auf diese Korra bist.“ So fest ich konnte, schlug ich ihm gegen den Arm, sodass er beinahe sein Glas fallen ließ. „Würdest du bitte deinen Mund halten, Arschloch? Du weißt nie, wer uns hören kann. Wenn das rauskommt, wäre das ein Skandal aus dem ich nicht so schnell rauskomme.“ Ihn böse anfunkelnd, trank ich mein Glas in einem Zug aus und richtete meinen Blick auf die tanzenden Menschen unter uns. Die Musik dröhnte und ich begann im Takt mit zu wippen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sami. Du hast ja nichts mit ihr am Laufen. Ich wette mit dir, dass es hunderte von kleinen Jungs gibt, die dir gerne unter den Rock gucken würden, wenn du eine Vorlesung hältst.“ Er fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare, während ich bloß den Kopf schütteln konnte. Er vergaß, dass sie meisten dieser _kleinen Jungen_ nicht viel jünger waren als ich. Allein in der Vorlesung heute Mittag war die Hälfte 24 Jahre alt. Und Korra Waters war nur ein Jahr jünger als ich.

Ja, ich hatte so viel es ging über sie in Erfahrung gebracht. Sie hatte vor vier Jahren angefangen Politik zu studieren, hatte jedoch für ein Jahr ausgesetzt. Die Gründe dafür waren nicht bekannt und selbst unter den Professoren wurde schwer gemunkelt, was wohl in der Zeit passiert sein könnte. Die Medien sprachen von einem schweren Sportunfall, in der Uni sprach man von psychischen Problemen, die Korra gehabt haben soll. Genau wusste es aber keiner.

Sie war außerdem die Tochter von Tonraq Waters, der Herrscher des südlichen Wasserstamms und genoss einen hohen Status. Dass sie auch noch eine überragende Fußballspielerin war, steigerte ihren sozialen Status nur noch mehr.

Korra war eine gute Studentin und hatte größtenteils gute Noten, jedoch war Maschinenbau- und Technik nicht wirklich ihr Fachbereich, auch wenn die Vorlesung, die sie bei mir besuchte bloß eine Einführung war.

„Du hast leicht reden. Es ist nicht dein Ruf der auf dem Spiel steht.“

„Asami, du bist die mächtigste Frau in dieser Stadt und wir alle sind von dir abhängig. Die Leute können es sich nicht leisten schlecht über dich zu reden. Du bist die Göttin.“ Ein tiefes Lachen entfuhr ihm und auch er setzte sich nun die Maske auf. Die Musik wurde angehalten.

„So Republic City, macht euch bereit. In wenigen Minuten startet die Maskenparty, jeder von euch bekommt Masken am Eingang und an den Theken.“ Der DJ wies auf die genannten Orte und die Menge machte sich auf. Nicht viel später trug jeder Gast eine Maske.

„Jetzt geht es los, Herzchen. Heute Nacht wird dich keiner erkennen und du kannst endlich mal wieder richtig tanzen gehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es schon Jahre her ist, dass du mal richtig die Sau rausgelassen hast.“ Tahno grinste, da er recht hatte. Das letzte Mal, dass ich richtig getanzt hatte, war bei unserem Collegeabschluss gewesen, der zwei Jahre zurücklag. Vielleicht war diese Nacht alles was ich brauchte. Es fehlt nur noch eine Person, mit der ich heute Abend nach Hause gehen würde.

„Viel Spaß, Leute!“, rief der DJ und leitete mit einem Song die Nacht ein. Sofort fingen die Leute an zu tanzen und auch Tahno und ich bewegten uns zum Takt der Musik. Ich schloss die Augen, zum ersten Mal fühlte ich mich wirklich wieder frei. Keine Meetings, keine Vorlesungen die ich vorbreiten musste, nur die Musik.

Es verging gefühlt eine Ewigkeit, bis Tahno mich zurück in unsere Sitzecke zog. Belustigt und gleichzeitig etwas verwirrt sah er mich an. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sagte: „Okay, bleibt bitte ruhig, aber ich glaube Sex auf zwei Beinen betritt gerade die Bar.“ Nicht verstehend folgte ich Tahnos Blick und erstarrte.

Korra Waters betrat mit drei Männern und einer Frau die Bar. Ich kannte das Mädchen nicht, doch ich wusste, wenn sie nochmal ihre Hand auf Korras Bizeps legte, würde ich ihr die Augen auskratzen.

Sie trug ein weißes Hemd, wo die oberen Knöpfe geöffnet waren und man den Ansatz ihres Sport-BHs sehen konnte. Ihre Haare waren wild durcheinander, sexy hatte sie einen Teil hinter ihr Ohr geklemmt, sodass ich das Helix-Piercing und die Tunnel sehen konnte. Dazu trug Korra eine hüfthohe Hose in der zum Teil das Hemd steckte. Wie schon heute in der Vorlesung trug sie weiße Sneaker.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Korra nicht wusste, wie sexy sie war und was für eine Wirkung sie auf die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung hatte. Von mir brauchte ich erst gar nicht anfangen, denn die Frau bestimmte meine ganzen Gedanken. Korra lachte und der Typ mit der Lederjacke setzte eine der Masken auf Korras Gesicht. Ich biss mir wütend auf die Lippe, bis Tahno mir einen Stich in die Seite verpasste.

„Hey, du tötest gerade die Leute da unten mit deinen Blicken“, sagte er und langsam gewann ich meine Fassung wieder. Er hatte recht, ich konnte nicht hier sitzen und böse gucken. Ich würde den Vorteil der Maske nutzen und vielleicht würde ich zumindest für eine Nacht, nicht Asami Sato und sie nicht Korra Waters sein.

„Tahno, hol deine Freunde und lenk die Typen ab. Ich will sie für mich allein.“ Ich drückte ihm mein Glas in die Hand und richtete mein Haar. „Oh Gott, sag später nicht, dass es meine Schuld gewesen ist. Was auch immer du jetzt tust, ich habe nichts damit zu tun!“ Er verdrehte die Augen und holte sein Handy hervor.

 

Korras Perspektive

So betrunken war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Wei hatte sich einen Spaß gemacht und Ginger angerufen, die seit zwei Stunde ohne Ende an meinem Arm hang. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte Wei von einer neuen Bareröffnung erfahren und Wu und er hatten uns alle dorthin gezwängt. Dank den Kreditkarten die Wu und ich vorzeigen konnten, wurde uns der Eintritt zu der Bar gewährt, die anscheinend nur für bestimmtes Publikum gedacht war.

„Oh, sieh dir das mal an, Korra! Das ist ‘ne Maskenparty!“, Wei schnappte sich eine Handvoll von den Masken, die von den Angestellten verteilt wurden und gab sie an uns weiter. Er hielt mir eine blauweiße Maske hin.

„Ich setze den Mist doch nicht auf!“, rief ich, doch da war es schon zu spät. Wei packte mich am Arm und setzte mir das blöde Teil auf, bevor ich mich wehren konnte. Er lachte laut und Ginger kicherte. „Die steht dir richtig gut!“, sagte sie und küsste meinen Nacken. Ich drückte sie von mir, bevor sie mir noch näherkam, als mir lieb war.

„Was wollt ihr trinken? Diese Runde geht auf mich!“ Mako hob seine Hände und winkte uns in Richtung Theke. „Ich nehme einen Whiskey-Cola!“, rief ich Mako zu und zeigte ihm mit einem Blick, dass ich kurz verschwinden musste. Wei bemerkte mein Vorhaben und nahm Ginger an die Hand: „Hey, kannst du mir nochmal erzählen, wie du zum Fußball gekommen bist. Dank Wus Unterbrechungen habe ich die Hälfte nicht verstanden.“ Ginger suchte immer wieder meinen Blick, doch ließ sich von Wei führen, als sie bemerkte, dass ich schon längst auf dem Weg zum Klo war. Dort angekommen, zog ich mein Handy hervor und rief Jinora an.

„Hey, Jinora! Du bist wahrscheinlich schon am Schlafen, aber du musst mich morgen an etwas erinnern, deswegen spreche ich dir jetzt auf die Mailbox. Ich muss Ginger unbedingt einen Laufpass geben und Opal von ihrem Bruder erzählen.“ Ich lehnte mich gegen die kühlen Fliesen und realisierte wie der Alkohol mein Gleichgewicht beeinflusste. „Ich hab‘ dich lieb, Jinny. Du darfst meinen verkaterten Hintern morgen früh so viel quälen wie du willst. Gute Nacht.“ Ich machte ein Kussgeräusch und löste mich von der Wand.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass du mit diesem Anruf deine Freundin beruhigt hast?“, fragte mich eine Stimme, die himmlisch klang und Erinnerung wachrief, die mein betrunkenes Gedächtnis nicht sortieren konnte.

„Nicht Freundin, Mitbewohnerin und sowas wie meine kleine Schwester“, sagte ich und sah die Frau an. Mit einem Mal fehlte mir die Luft zum Atmen, denn auch wenn ich bloß die blutroten Lippen und die hohen Wangenknochen sehen konnte, wusste ich instinktiv, dass das Gesamtbild dieser Frau wunderschön war. Das schwarze Cocktailkleid schmiegte sich eng an ihren Körper und überließ wenig Fantasie, was ihre Kurven anging. Ihre helle Haut bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu den schwarzen Haaren, die sie zu einem wirren Dutt gebunden hatte.

„Ich… Ich bin Korra!“, sagte ich und sah auf ihre schwarzen High Heels, damit ich nicht in ihren Ausschnitt sah, der mir das Blut in die Wangen trieb. Ihre weiche Hand legte sich in meine und ich konnte die Funken zwischen uns spüren. Alles in mir begann zu kribbeln, ich wollte mehr von ihr.

„Hallo, Korra.“ Ihre Stimme war wie ein Schnurren, langsam wurden meine Knie wackelig wie Pudding. Plötzlich machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Klo ohne ein weiters Wort, ließ mich vollkommen benebelt von ihrer Ausstrahlung stehen.

„Hey!“, rief ich und lief dem Engel hinterher. „Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, wie du heißt!“ Ich zwängte mich durch die Menschenmenge und fand sie schließ auf der Tanzfläche. Auf einmal sprangen die Leute auf und ein Song begann, der alle mit sich riss.

_Ohhh... Girl I love you._

Sie winkte mich mit ihrem Finger heran. Sinnlich schwang sie ihre Hüften im Takt der Musik.

_Love you girl do, you feel the same. I don’t wanna play... gaaaames. No gaaaaames... ohhh._

Ich konnte sehen, dass sie mitsang und dabei tanzte. Nie brach sie den Blickkontakt ab, sodass ich mit jeder Sekunde näherkam. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, lagen meine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte und mein Körper schmiegte sich an ihren. Es war als wären wir für einander gemacht, denn wir bewegten uns im perfekten Einklang zu der Musik.

Der Alkohol ließ meine Hemmungen fallen und ich taste mich immer weiter voran, sodass meine Hände auf ihrem Bauch lagen, der sich beim Tanz an- und wieder entspannte. Mein betrunkenes Bewusstsein blendete alle Personen um uns herum aus, sie war der Mittelpunkt.

Ihre Hände legte sich um meinen Nacken und sie drückte ihren Rücken gegen meine Brust, sodass mir vor Erregung die Luft wegblieb. Diese Frau wusste was sie tat. Sie spielte mit mir, mit dem Wissen, dass ich dabei war ihr zu verfallen. Zum ersten Mal war Sato vergessen, die den ganzen Abend in meinem Kopf herumgespukt hatte.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Pfeifen und bemerkte, dass meine Freunde am Rand der Tanzfläche aufgetaucht waren. Wei, der mindestens genauso betrunken war wie ich, grölte laut und zwinkerte mir zu. Mako schüttelte lachend den Kopf, während Wu genüsslich seinen Cocktail trank. Von Ginger war nichts zu sehen und ich hätte deswegen nicht glücklicher sein können. Meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehörte der Frau, die mich mit ihren Tanzbewegungen in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Sind das etwa deine Freunde da drüben?“, fragte die mysteriöse Schönheit und weckte mich aus meiner Trance. Ihre Stimmte hallte in meinem Kopf wieder, doch ich konnte einfach keine Verbindung zu dieser Stimme aufbauen. Der Alkohol und ihr Körper, der sich immer noch an mich drückte, machten es mir unmöglich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zufassen.

„Ich glaub, wir sollten uns vielleicht etwas zurückziehen.“ Verwirrt nickte ich und folgte ihr in den VIP-Bereich. Hier war die Musik nur halb so laut, nur wenige der Plätze waren besetzt. „Wohin bringst du mich?“, schaffte ich es noch zu fragen, bevor sie mich in einen dunklen Raum zog.

Wir konnten nichts sehen, ich konnte bloß die Wärme spüren, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte und mich magisch anzog. Vorsichtig tasteten ihre Hände nach meinem Gesicht, dem sie die Maske abnahm. Ich hörte auch wie sie ihr ablegte und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als in dieser Dunkelheit etwa sehen zu können.

„Ich verschaffe uns ein bisschen Privatsphäre“, und schon trafen ihre Lippen auf meine. Es war eine Explosion der Gefühle. Mein Körper brannte und jeder Muskel in mir spannte sich an. Mit all meiner Kraft packte ich sie bei der Hüfte und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Stürmisch schlang sie ihre Beine und Arme um mich. Ihr Duft fuhr in meine Nase und all meine Sinne spielten verrückt.

Als ihre Zunge über meine Unterlippe fuhr, um Einlass in meinen Mund zu bekommen, war es um mich geschehen. Noch fester presste ich meinen Körper an ihren, sodass ihr ein Stöhnen entfuhr. Fest krallten sich die Hände in meine Haare und sie küsste meinen Hals. Ich war ihr vollkommen ergeben und suchte den Kontakt zur ihrer Haut. Ich schob meinen Arm unter ihren Hinter um ihr mehr Halt zu geben, während ich mit meiner anderen Hand ihren Körper entlangfuhr. Jede Rundung, jede Kurve an ihr war sinnlich und perfekt.

Ein lautes Donnern sorgte dafür, dass wir auseinanderfuhren. „Hey, deine Freunde suchen nach dir. Eine gewisse Ginger muss wohl nach Hause gebracht werden.“ Ich versuchte in der Dunkelheit die Türklinge zu finden und schritt hinaus. Als ich mich umdrehte, hatte die Schönheit ihre Maske längst wieder aufgesetzt. Fluchend ließ ich mich von dem Türsteher hinausziehen. „Wann sehe ich dich wieder?“ rief ich verzweifelt, doch sie lachte bloß und warf mir einen Kuss zu.

„Da bist du ja, Korra! Ginger ist total hinüber. Ich werde euch beide jetzt nach Hause fahren, Wu und Wei fahren mit einem Taxi.“ Mako nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich aus der Bar. Ich wollte bloß zurück und diese Frau finden. Ich hatte nicht mal ihren Namen erfahren. Ich würde sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder treffen, selbst wenn ich mich am nächsten Morgen noch an irgendwas erinnern konnte.

„Korra!“, lallte Ginger erfreut und warf sich mir um den Hals. Wütend stieß ich sie von mir, weswegen sie fast hingefallen wäre, hätte Wei sie nicht schnell aufgefangen. „Lass uns gehen, Mako. Sonst tue noch etwas, was ich später bereuen werde.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Lied, welches im Club läuft, heißt No Games und ist von Serani. Ich fand es hat am besten zu der Stimmung gepasst. Wie immer folgt jetzt erstmal die nächsten Tage die Übersetzung, bevor ein neues Kapitel kommt. Bis dahin alles Gute.  
> \- Azra<3


	4. Der Morgen danach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra wacht auf und versucht die Nacht zu rekapitulieren, doch das scheint schwieriger als gedacht.

Korras Perspektive

Mir war schlecht und mein ganzer Körper tat weh. Mein Magen grummelte laut und ich krümmte mich vor Schmerzen. Ich hatte definitiv zu viel getrunken, denn ich wusste nicht einmal mehr wie ich nach Hause gekommen war. Meine Erinnerungen waren löchrig und schwammig. Zwischen den Ereignissen der Nacht klafften große Lücken, die ich nicht mehr füllen konnte. Aber ich sah immer wieder diese Frau, doch sie hatte kein Gesicht. Ich erinnerte mich an ihre Wärme und an den Geschmack ihrer Lippen, aber ich erinnerte mich nicht an den Kuss, falls mein betrunkenes Ich mir nicht einen Streich gespielt hatte.

„Ist dein betrunkener Arsch auch endlich mal aufgewacht?“, waren die ersten Worte von Jinora als ich die Küche betrat. Sie trank gerade eine Tasse Tee und aß Suppe. Als wäre sie die Ruhe selbst, was sie wahrscheinlich war, aß sie weiter und betrachtete mich nicht. Ich versuchte nur zum Stuhl zu gelangen, ohne meinen Magen auf dem Weg dahin zu entleeren.

„Wenn du in die Küche kotzt, dann hast du einen Monat lang Putzdienst.“ Sie zeigt auf den Bodenwischer, der neben dem Kühlschrank stand. „Und dass meine ich dieses Mal ernst!“, sagte sie und verleite ihren Worten Nachdruck.

„Keine Sorge, sobald ich sitze sollte alles in Ordnung sein.“ Ich lächelte schwach und konnte ihr damit ein Lächeln entlocken. Egal was für einen Mist ich baute, Jinora war immer für mich da. Obwohl mein Magen schmerzte, spürte ich den Hunger, als ich Jinnys Suppe roch.

„Oh nein, das ist noch der Rest von gestern. Du kannst dir dein Essen schön selber machen.“

„Ist das Pemas vegetarische Nudelsuppe?“, war alles was ich fragen konnte, denn sie hatte meinen Blick direkt gedeutet. Genervte schob sie mir ihre Schüssel rüber. „Ja, aber sie hat mir aber noch eine Portion mit Fleisch für dich mitgeben. Hey! Bloß einen Löffel, du Vielfraß.“ Sie riss mir das Geschirr aus den Händen und funkelte mich böse an.

„Keine Sorge, Rettung ist da!“, hörten wir Kai im Flur. Er hatte vorkurzem unseren Ersatzschlüssel bekommen und nutzte ihn gerne für Überraschungsbesuche. Doch als er mit Mako die Küche betrat und dieser Kaffee und vier Boxen mit Nudel in der Hand hielt, hätte ich nicht froher sein können. Die beiden lächelten uns an, auch wenn Makos Blick mir gegenüber mit Mitleid gefüllt war.

„Ich dachte, ich verbringe mal meine Mittagspause mit euch. Habe für dich und Kai auch die Nudel ohne Fleisch mitgebracht“, sagte er an Jinora gewandt und reichte ihr die Boxen. „Und für dich, habe ich Kaffee. Einfach weil du ein verkatertes Stück scheiße bist.“ Mako lachte und sogar Kai und Jinora schlossen sich ihm an, während ich bloß versuchte meine Kopfschmerzen zu ertragen.

„Hat euch unser Charmeur hier, schon von gestern Abend erzählt?“, fragte Mako als wir alle fertig gegessen hatten. Kai wurde sofort hellhörig und Jinora schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Frustriert versteckte ich unter der Mütze meines Hoodies, ich wollte gar nicht wissen was für einen Mist ich schon wieder veranstaltet hatte.

„Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?“

„Das Thema wechseln? Mako hat doch noch nicht mal angefangen zu erzählen, Korra!“, sagte Kai und sah zu Mako, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Grimmig hob ich zur Abwehr meine beiden Hände.

„Wir waren in einer neuen Bar, wo eine Maskenparty veranstaltet wurde und Korra hat sich nicht nur Ginger an dem Abend geangelt, sie hat auch noch irgendeine Frau auf der Tanzfläche verführt, oder war es eher doch anderes rum?“ Jinora und Kai sahen mich direkt an, denn ich hatte seit Kuvira niemanden an mich herangelassen.

„Also, dass mit der Frau auf der Tanzfläche höre ich gerne, aber Korra! Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du Ginger in Ruhe lassen sollst, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst? Du bist der verdammte Teamcaptain, da kannst du nicht deine Mitspieler flachlegen!“ Jinny warf mit einem Küchentuch nach mir. Ich hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so sauer gesehen.

„Hey! Es war nicht meine schuld! Wei hat sie einfach mit meinem Handy angerufen und dann wurde ich sie nicht mehr los. Ich habe ihr aber keine Hoffnung gemacht oder sie irgendwie angefasst, das schwöre ich!“

Mako und Kai lachte gehässig, während ich versuchte mein Leben zu retten. Jinora wollte immer für Harmonie in unserem Team sorgen, weswegen sie mir verboten hatte, etwas mit einer aus unserem Team anzufangen, besonders wenn ich es nicht ernst meinte. Und ich würde es nie wieder ernst meinen.

„Da muss ich leider sagen, dass Korra recht hat. Einzig und allein mit dieser unbekannten Frau hatte Korra fast Sex auf der Tanzfläche“, half mir Mako.

„Würdest bitte aufhören über sie zu reden? Ich kann mich an vieles nicht erinnern. Mein Hirn ist bloß Matsche. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr ihren Namen oder wie sie aussah.“ Verzweifelt verdeckte mein Gesicht und versank in Selbstmitleid. Seit langem war das die erste Frau gewesen, die mein Interesse geweckt hatte und nicht meine Dozentin war. Ich wollte diese Frau, doch sie schien nicht weiter als ein Traum dieser Nacht gewesen zu sein.

„Oh Gott, Kor! Du hast einen gigantischen Knutschfleck auf deinem Hals!“ Jinny zeigte erschrocken auf die Stelle und auch die beiden jungen Männer staunten nicht schlecht.

„Leute, ihr tut ja gerade so als hättet ihr sowas noch nie gesehen. Das ist bloß ein Knutschfleck und ich werde diese Frau wahrscheinlich nie wieder treffen.“ Ich spielte mit einem Stück Brot, als ich sagte: „Ihr vergesst auch die Tatsache, dass ich sie im Südviertel traf. Die Frau muss Geld haben und wird nichts mit einer Studentin am Hut haben wollen. Außerdem wollte ich diese Frau bloß in mein Bett bekommen. Ihr macht mich schon total verrückt.“

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Wie kannst du ihren Namen nicht wissen, nachdem was ihr das veranstaltet habt?“ Entsetzen machte sich unter meinen Freunden breit, doch ich konnte bloß mit den Schultern zucken. Ich war froh, dass ich mich überhaupt an sie erinnern konnte.

„Schaffst du es eigentlich in deinem Zustand zu der Geburtstagsfeier von Professor Varrick? Dad hat dir doch gesagt, dass du ebenfalls eigeladen bist.“ Jinora sammelte die leeren Boxen ein und ich konnte spüren wie sich ihr Blick in meinen Hinterkopf bohrte.

„Natürlich, ich werde einfach nichts trinken und es vermeiden etwas zu essen, damit ich auch bloß alles bei mir behalte.“

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du dir dermaßen die Kante gegeben hast. Du trinkst doch auch sonst nicht so viel.“

„Jinny“, sagte Mako leise und ich wappnete mich vor dem was kommen würde. „Korra hat gestern erfahren, dass Kuvira geheiratet hat. Deshalb ist dieser Bar-Trip etwas eskaliert.“

Die Stille war erdrückend, alle vermieden es plötzlich mich anzusehen und ich versuchte mir nicht anzumerken, dass ich immer noch so schwach war, wenn es um diese Zeit ging. Auch wenn ich fand, dass ich die Neuigkeiten relativ gut geschluckt hatte.

„Wer hat ihr von Baatar und Kuvira erzählt? Konnte Wu etwa nicht seine Klappe halten?“ Jinora stemme die Hände in ihre Hüfte und sah Mako tadelnd an, der nichts dafürkonnte.

„Nein, aber Wei war dabei und der hat natürlich nichts von Korras und Kuviras Vergangenheit gewusst.“ Langsam begann Mako zu realisieren und sagte: „Woher weißt du das eigentlich?“

Mit einem Mal war sie ganz still. Jinora, meine kleine Schwester hatte davon gewusst und nichts gesagt. Sie hatte mich hintergangen. „Wir waren auf der Hochzeit, Dad ist doch gut mit Opals Mutter befreundet. Nur meine Familie und Wu wissen überhaupt von Opals Familie, schließlich war es Dad, der Opal damals half nach Republic City zukommen und ihr den Platz an der Uni verschaffte.“

Ich schnaufte abfällig und lief in mein Zimmer, das alles war definitiv zu viel für mich. Erst Wu und jetzt Jinora. Natürlich wollten sie mich alle schützen, aber ich musste mich doch meinen Ängsten stellen um sie zu besiegen. Ich war erwachsen und konnte auf mich selbst achten.

„Korra?“, sagte Jinny leise und klopfte dabei an meine Tür, die verschlossen war. „Bitte lass mich rein, damit wir reden können.“

„Versprichst du mir, dass du mir nie wieder etwas verheimlichst?“, fragte ich und öffnete die Tür langsam. „Natürlich, du ist doch meine große Schwester.“ Sie schritt in mein Zimmer und fiel mir in die Arme. Leider konnte ich ihr nicht lange sauer sein, sie war schließlich meine Familie.

„Da sagst du es. Ich bin die Große von uns beiden. Ich muss auf dich aufpassen und nicht umgekehrt“, den Träne nahe gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und hielt sie so fest ich konnte.

„Ich weiß, aber manchmal muss auch auf dich aufgepasst werden.“

„Das können wir ein anderes Mal ausdiskutieren.“ Wir ließen uns auf meinem Bett nieder und ich konnte sehen wie Jinora rot wurde, als sie einen großen Teil meiner Unterwäsche auf dem Boden sah. „Du solltest definitiv mal wieder aufräumen, wenn Mom das sieht, reißt sie dir den Kopf ab.“

„Sie würde mir mehr als nur den Kopfabreißen, wenn sie wüsste, dass der größte Teil nicht mal von mir ist.“ Jinora verpasste mir einen Schlag in den Nacken, weswegen ich nur lachen konnte. „Was machst du immer, wenn ich bei Kai bin?“

„Das was du nicht mit Kai machst, wie es scheint“, sagte ich lachend und wich dem zweiten Schlag von ihr aus. „Jetzt erzähl mir bitte, warum ihr mir nichts davon erzählt hast.“

„Dad wollte dir nichts erzählen, weil du damals noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm warst. Auch Tante Kya sagte, dass du noch nicht genug Fortschritte gemacht hattest und dich diese Info in ein Tief werfen könnte, aus dem sie dich vielleicht nicht wieder rausholen könnte. Also flogen wir damals alleine nach Ba Sing Se, damit du wieder du selbst werden konntest. Und dann habe ich es einfach vergessen, wir alle. Es schien uns nicht mehr wichtig, weil Kuvira kein Teil deines Lebens mehr war und auch nie wieder sein würde.“

Jinora wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und sah mir in die Augen, da wusste ich, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Es war auch nicht mehr wichtig, dass sie das getan hatten, denn ich hatte ihr verziehen. Wu hatte ich ja schließlich auch direkt vergeben.

„Und was hat das alles mit Opal auf sich? Wer weiß alles noch davon?“

„Du weißt bestimmt von Wei, weshalb sie damals davongelaufen ist. Dad schuldete Coach Beifong noch einen Gefallen und ließ sie hier an die Uni. Er hat auch nie etwas Suyin gesagt, denn er weiß, wie sehr sie Opal als ihre Nachfolgerin gewollt hatte. Und es wissen nur meine Eltern und ich davon. Ikki und Meelo, auch Ronan wissen nichts davon, schließlich sollte ja keiner davon erfahren. Es konnte ja auch keiner ahnen, dass Wei hier in Republic City ist, Wu hat wahrscheinlich nicht daran gedacht uns zu warnen.“

„Sollten wir Opal von ihrem Bruder erzählen?“, fragte ich unsicher.

„Schon geschehen. Als ich deine Nachricht gehört habe, da habe ich sie sofort angerufen.“

„Was hat sie gesagt? Wird sie sich jetzt bei ihrer Familie oder ihren Brüdern melden?“ In dem Moment klingelte mein Handy und eine unbekannte Nummer rief mich an.

„Waters“, sagte ich und Jinora lauschte. „Hey, hier ist Wei. Du hast mir deine Nummer gestern gegeben. Ich wollte fragen ob du heute schon was vorhast oder ob du vielleicht Lust hättest mit mir was zu machen.“ Ich konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme förmlich hören. Wei und ich hatten uns sehr gut verstanden, was vielleicht auch mit unserer Liebe zum Fußball zusammenhing.

„Sorry Wei, aber ich muss mit meiner Familie zu einem Geburtstag und ich kann das leider nicht absagen. Aber vielleicht hau ich früher ab und wir können dann noch was machen.“ Er lachte leise, sein tiefes bebendes Lachen was mir sehr gefiel. Wir würden gute Freunde werden.

„Alles klar, kannst dich ja immer melden. Aber Korra, da wäre noch was, was ich dir erzählen muss.“ Sofort bekam ich einen Kloß im Hals und schluckte hörbar.

„Du wärst nicht sauer, wenn ich vielleicht mal mit ein paar Mädels aus deinem Team ausgehen würde? Ginger hat mir ein paar Bilder gezeigt und da war ein Mädchen, was mich wirklich angesprochen hat.“

Ein fast schon nervöses Lachen entfuhr mir vor Erleichterung, denn ich hatte jetzt mit etwas ganz anderem gerechnet. „Nein Wei, du kannst sie von mir aus alle haben. Beglücke sie alle, du Casanova.“ Nun lachten wir beide. Es war fast schon erschreckend, wie ähnlich wir uns waren, denn es hätte auch ich sein können, wenn unsere Positionen andersherum gewesen wären. Aber es war nun mal mein Team und Jinora hat mir Affären mit Teamkollegen verboten.

„Gut, dann komm ich mal während eines Trainings vorbei, vielleicht kann ich dann ja ein paar Nummern abstauben.“

„Mach das, mein Freund. Ich melde mich dann wahrscheinlich im Laufe des Abends bei dir. Vielleicht kriege ich dich da ja auch irgendwie eingeschleust, also halt deinen besten Anzug bereit.“

Wei fragte erstaunt: „Auf was für einem Geburtstag bist du denn, dass man da mit einem Anzug aufkreuzen muss?“

„Auf dem von Professor Varrick, der macht daraus immer einen riesigen Aufstand und tut so, als wäre das die wichtigste Gala des Jahres. Also mach dich besser schick, damit du unter den ganzen Leuten nicht auffällst.“ Er versicherte mir, in seinem besten Anzug aufzukreuzen und verabschiedete sich. Jinora, die alles mitgehört hatte, zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand wieder aus meinem Zimmer.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass Wei und ich nur Freunde sind, oder?“, konnte ich gerade noch so hinterherrufen, doch sie lachte bloß. Dabei war das wirklich so. Wei war nicht nur jünger als ich, er war auch nicht wirklich mein Typ. Ich bevorzugte zurzeit eher Frauen als Männer und abgesehen von der Frau in der Bar und Sato, erweckte niemand anders wirklich mein sexuelles Interesse.

„Ich fahr dann jetzt, Mädels!“, rief Mako aus dem Flur. „Bye Mako! Danke für das Essen und vergiss nicht Wu von uns zu grüßen.“

Er lachte laut und ich konnte hören, wie er die Tür schloss. Mit einem Mal wurde ich müde. Ich hatte nicht gut und schon gar nicht genug geschlafen. Wenn ich den Geburtstag überleben wollte, dann sollte ich mich noch für eine Weile aufs Ohr hauen. Ich legte mich ins Bett und war nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen

 

„Hast du meine Schuhe gesehen, Jinny?“ Ich lief nur in Unterwäsche durch unsere Wohnung und suchte meine verdammten Schuhe. Da Varrick einen strikten Dresscode hatte, wollte ich ein blaues Kleid und dazu schwarze Schuhe tragen, doch in dem Chaos unserer Wohnung konnte ich nichts finden.

„Hast du unter deinem Bett geguckt? Du hast sie das letzte Mal beim Feiern getragen.“ Schnell rannte ich in mein Zimmer und fand sie wirklich unter meinem Bett. Hastig zog ich mich um, machte meine Haare und betonte meine Augen mit einem schlichten Lidstrich. Den oberen Teil meiner Haare hatte ich zu einem Zopfgebunden und ließ den Rest glatt. Das blaue Kleid reichte bis zum Boden, war an der Seite jedoch eingeschnitten und gab den Blick auf meine Beine frei.

„Du siehst hinreißen aus, Korra!“, sagte Jinora, die wirklich schön aussah. Sie trug ein gelbes Kleid und weiße Schuhe. Ihr braunes Haar trug sie offen und leicht gelockt. In dem Moment sah sie ihrer Mutter so ähnlich, dass ich bloß lächeln und sie in meine Arme nehmen konnte.

„Und du wirst die schönste auf dem ganzen Ball sein.“ Jinny lachte, als wüsste sie etwas, von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte.

„Wir werden sehen, ob du das später immer noch sagst.“ Sie warf mir meine Autoschlüssel zu und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu Varricks Villa.

Varrick hatte es dieses Mal definitiv übertrieben. Wir konnten schon von weitem die Scheinwerfer sehen, die seinen Garten erhellten. Es waren so viele Leute da, dass diese ihre Autos bis zum Ende der Straße abgestellt hatten. Der Mann liebte es eine große Show abzuliefern.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wieviel das ganze alles gekostet haben muss.“ Ich konnte meiner kleinen Schwester bloß zustimmen und parkte meinen Wagen. Wir wollten uns mit Jinoras Familie vor dem Eingang treffen, um zusammen die Feier zu betreten.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum Kai nicht mitkommen wollte.“ Sie klang traurig, aber ich konnte Kai verstehen, im Gegensatz zu Jinora. Er mochte das ganze Getue der Reichen nicht, denn er war sehr einfach gestrickt. Ich war mir sogar sicher, dass Kai nicht mal einen Anzug besaß, den er heute hätte anziehen können.

„Du hast du mich, Kleines. Ich bin heute Abend deine Begleitung.“ Ich zwinkerte ihr amüsant zu, sodass sie gar nicht anders konnte als kichern.

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Wie geht es meinen großen Mädchen?“, hörte ich Pema frag, als sie mich schon ihr Arme genommen hatte und feste drückte. Neben mir umarmte Tenzin seine Tochter gerade.

„Uns geht es super, abgesehen davon, dass zumindest ich keine Lust auf diese Party habe.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und Tenzin seufzte bloß, bei meiner Antwort. Wir beide wussten, dass das alles hier, nichts mit Wollen zu tun hatte. Mein Vater war Herrscher des Wasserstamms, mit dem Varrick eng zusammenarbeitete. Es war meine Pflicht hier zu erscheinen und ein gutes Bild auf meine Familie zu werfen, damit die Zusammenarbeit auch lange anhielt.

Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ob ich mit Tenzin über Opal reden sollte, doch ich entschied mich dagegen. Im Endeffekt war das Opals Privatleben und ich wollte mich nicht in etwas einmischen, mit dem ich eigentlich nichts zu tun hatte. Auch wenn es mir wehtat, dass Opal nicht ganz ehrlich zu uns gewesen war. Tief in meinem Inneren konnte ich sie verstehen.

„Familie Coleman, Miss Waters! Ich freue mich so Sie zu sehen!“ Wir drehten uns um und sahen, wie Zhu-Li Moon-Varrick auf uns zu lief. Sie war die Ehefrau von Professor Varrick und meine Dozentin in Wirtschaftspolitik.

„Mrs. Moon-Varrick, es ist so schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Es ist lange her, dass Sie und Mr. Varrick bei uns zu Besuch waren.“ Pema, Tenzin und ich schüttelten ihr höflich die Hand, während der Rest bloß verhalten nickte.

„Kommen Sie doch alle rein, die Feier ist schon im vollen Gange!“

Und da hatte Professor Moon-Varrick recht. Der große Saal in den sie uns führte war voll mit Menschen. Ich sah viele meiner Dozenten und auch Coach Beifong. Varrick hatte keine Mühen und Kosten gescheut.

„Tenzin, Miss Waters!“ Varrick kaum auf uns zugelaufen und schüttelte uns energisch die Hand. „Ich habe gehört, Sie nehmen an einer Technikvorlesung teil, Miss Waters. Ich muss sagen, ich bin enttäuscht, dass Sie diese Vorlesung nicht bei mir genossen haben.“ Er drückte mir ein Glas Sekt in die Hand und ich merkte wir mir schlecht wurde, bei dem Geruch von Alkohol.

„Ich hatte sehr gehofft, dass Sie dieses Semester die Vorlesung übernehmen“, sagte ich und gab das Glas an Tenzin weiter, der mich verdutzt ansah.

„Ah, ja. Leider bin ich mit meinen Erfindungen so sehr beschäftig, dass ich keine Zeit dieses Semester dafür fand. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Sato mehr als kompetent ist. Sie ist ja nicht umsonst, so erfolgreich.“

Satos Namen zu hören, brachte mich für einen Moment von der Bahn ab. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht vollständig aus meinem Kopf verdrängen und an sie zu denken, ließ die unanständigsten Gedanken in meinem Kopf herumschwirren.

„Ja, Professor Sato ist unglaublich gut. Sie weiß wirklich wovon sie redet.“

„Es freut mich sehr, dass zu hören.“ Die Stimme ließ mich zusammenfahren, denn es war niemand anderes als Asami Sato, die neben Varrick auftauchte und mir zu zwinkerte. Natürlich war sie immer wunderschön, aber heute Abend war sie atemberaubend.

Sato trug ein dunkel rotes Kleid, das bis zum Boden reichte. So wie meines, zeigte es ein Teil ihres rechten Beines, doch während meines ab dem Knie die Sicht freigab, begann das bei Sato ab dem Oberschenkel. Ich befürchte, dass wenn sie zu große Schritte wagte, man ihre Unterwäsche sehen konnte. Der Ausschnitt war tief, aber nicht zu tief, dennoch machte er mich verrückt. Ihre Haare fielen in perfekten Locken über ihre Schultern und machten mich ganz schwindelig.

„P…Professor Sato, was machen Sie denn hier?“, war alles was mein benebelter Verstand zu Stande brachte. Ihre roten Lippen formten sich zu einem verführerischen Lächeln, das die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meine Beine trieb.

„Mister Varrick hat mich spontan eingeladen und ich konnte mir doch nicht die größte Party Republic Citys entgehen lassen.“ Obwohl sie zu uns allen sprach, war ihr Blick einzig und allein auf mich gerichtet. Ich konnte spüren wie ich immer feuchter wurde, sodass ich meine Schenkel zusammenpresste, um dem Gefühl entgegenzuwirken.

„Sie sind genauso wortgewandt wir Ihr Vater, Miss Sato. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie auf meiner Party bewirtschaften zu dürfen.“

Sie lachte sinnlich und ich musste mir ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Hatte ich nicht schon genug gelitten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und schon wieder ein Kapitel fertig bekommen :) Ich versuche etwas im Voraus zu produzieren, weil ich bald im Urlaub und auf einem Festival bin, da werde ich weder posten noch schreiben können. Danke, dass ihr die Story verfolgt und lasst gerne Kommentare und Kudos da :)
> 
> -Azra <3


	5. Das Zusammentreffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra und Asami treffen nach der Nacht in der Bar aufeinander und Asami macht einen Schritt auf Korra zu, der alles verändert.

Asamis Perspektive

Ich musste mich so sehr zusammenreißen, dass ich mein Glas so fest umklammerte, dass ich Angst hatte, es würde bald zerbrechen. Korra sah heute nicht nur sexy aus, nein, sie war wunderschön. Diese weibliche Seite an ihr ließ mein Herz Saltos schlagen, aber als ich sah, dass sie einen großen Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals hatte und diesen auch noch offen zeigte, schoss mir mein Blut in die Wangen. Ich hatte sie markiert und das machte mich an. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich gestern hatte zusammenreißen können. In meinem Unterleib zog es, alles zog mich zu ihr, aber ich durfte nicht. Ich durfte diesem Verlangen nicht nachgeben.

„Ich muss Korra zustimmen, Asami. Du machst deinen Job mehr als perfekt und ich bin sehr froh, dass du mein Angebot angenommen hast.“

„Ach was, ich bin diejenige, die dankbar sein sollte. Diese Uni ist auch sehr lange mein zu Hause gewesen.“ Ich konnte meine Augen nicht Korra nehmen, die sich meinem Blick stellte. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wie schwach sie mich mit diesen blauen Augen machte und ich nur noch ihre Lippen spüren wollte. Seit ich Korra geküsst hatte, konnte ich an nichts anderes denken. Ich wollte diese Frau mehr als alles andere.

„Ich werde mich mal zum Buffet begeben. Vielen Dank nochmal, für die Einladung, Varrick.“ Zum Abschied legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und eilte davon. Ich musste meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bekommen und das ging nur, wenn ich nicht mehr in Korras Nähe war.

Schlimmer als am Abend davor, kippte ich einen Drink nach dem anderen weg. Egal wohin ich ging, Korra schien immer in meiner Nähe zu sein. Wenn ich etwas aß, dann war auch sie am Buffet, wenn ich an die frische Luft ging, stand sie draußen und rauchte. Es war als würde sie mich verfolgen, aber vielleicht war ich es auch, die sie verfolgte.

Mich beschäftigte der Gedanke, dass sie mich vielleicht erkannt hatte. Dass sie wusste, dass ich die Frau aus der Bar gewesen war. Diese Möglichkeit machte mich nervöse, gleichzeitig hoffte ich, dass es wahr war, damit ich Korra wieder spüren konnte. Auch wenn es absolut falsch war.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und suchte endlich das Weite. Mit meinem Glas Wein bewaffnet lief ich hinaus, um endlich einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Natürlich bemerkte ich nicht Korra, die mir gefolgt war und sich leise eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Wieso bin ich nur so blöd?!“, fluchte ich und bemerkte Korra, die leise lache. Da realisierte ich auch erst, dass wir vollkommen alleine unter diesem Pavillon standen, denn die Band hatte angefangen zu spielen, sodass alle hineingestürmt waren.

Korras Haare waren mittlerweile etwas zerzaust und ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr lässig vor die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie blöd sind, Professor. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass Sie schlauste Person sind, die mir jemals begegnet ist.“ Sie schenkte mir ein Lächeln, dass meine Beine weich werden ließ.

„Das freut mich zu hören, Miss Waters. Haben Sie gesehen, dass ich die Folien hochgeladen habe? Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich damit gut vorbereiten können.“ Ich nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein, langsam bemerkte ich den Alkohol in meinem Körper.

„Wir wissen beide, dass ich diese Klausur nicht bestehen werde, Professor. Sie sind wirklich gut, aber ich habe einfach eine Ahnung von Technik oder Maschinenbau, egal wie sehr ich versuche die Materie zu verstehen.“ Sie zog an ihrer Zigarette. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich sinnlich darum und ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Warum haben Sie überhaupt diese Veranstaltung angewählt? Sie studieren doch Politik.“

„Ich tue das meinem Vater zur Liebe, denn er will mir die Wahl lassen. Sie wissen bestimmt, wer mein Vater ist. Er glaubt er würde mir dadurch Freiheiten lassen, dabei will ich wirklich Politik studieren und später seine Nachfolgerin werden. Wenn ich dafür mal durch eine Klausur fallen muss, tue ich das gerne. Außerdem ist dieser ganze Technikkramm sehr interessant, auch wenn man nur die Hälfte versteht.“

Auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, entfuhr mir ein Kichern und Korras Mundwinkel zuckten. Zusammen schritten wir zu dem Geländer und beobachteten den Garten. Die Stille war idyllisch, ich genoss Korras Nähe, denn ich konnte die Wärme spüren, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte.

„Sie sind eine sehr gute Tochter, Miss Waters. Und ich glaube, dass Sie mehr verstehen als Sie glauben. Im Endeffekt ist sind das ja alles nur logische Prozesse.“ Sie lachte schallend und schnippte ihre Zigarette weg. Der Windstoß trug ihren Duft zu mir. Sie roch nach Zigaretten und Eis. „Sie haben ein viel zu gutes Bild von mir. Das freut mich natürlich, aber ich will Sie nicht anlügen. Ich bin leider kein guter Mensch, deshalb ist es mir so wichtig, dass sie Menschen anders sind als ich. Ich will die Welt verbessern, den Menschen die Gelegenheit geben, die ich verloren habe.“

Korra Blick richtete sich in die Ferne, ihre blauen Augen schimmerten schmerzhaft. „Warum sind Sie ein schlechter Mensch, Korra?“

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen und ich will auch nicht, dass Sie das gute Bild von mir verlieren.“ Sie zwinkerte mir zu, dabei erreichte ihr Lächeln nicht ihre Augen. Der Schmerz war viel zu stark und dann tat ich etwas, was ich nicht hätte tun dürfen. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre. Ihre Haut zu spüren war elektrisieren, alle meine Sinne wurden geschärfte und wir zogen beide scharf die Luft ein.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen“, flüsterte ich leise. Sie sah mir so tief in die Augen, dass ich mich darin verlor. Ich sah ihre zerstörte Seele und es brach mir das Herz. „Ich…“, sagte sie und war mir plötzlich näher als zuvor. „Ich habe vergessen, wie es ist zu lieben. Ich tue den Leuten weh, die mich am meisten lieben und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Natürlich liebe ich meine Familie, aber ich kann mich bei niemand wirklich fallenlassen. Selbst meine Familie stoße ich manchmal von mir.“

„Deshalb bist du kein schlechter Mensch, Korra. Du kannst lieben und dich verlieben, du hast nur vergessen, wie das geht.“ Als ich das sagte, musste ich meine ganze Kraft aufbringen um nicht zu sagen, dass ich ihr zeigen könnte, wie man liebt.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe. Es tut mir leid, wirklich.“ Sie riss ihre Hand weg, raufte sich die Haare und schritt wie wild herum. Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie sich eine weitere Zigarette und zog hastig daran, nachdem sie diese angezündet hatte.

„Bitte. Bitte vergessen Sie das alles. Ich hätten Ihnen das niemals erzählen dürfen, Sie werden jetzt denken ich sei verrückt. Sie sind meine Dozentin, Miss Sato.“ Sie sah mich an, die Tränen in ihren Augen zerrissen mein Herz. Ja, ich war ihre Dozentin, aber ich wollte das nicht sein. Ich wollte alles für sie sein, ich wollte sie lieben. Nein, ich tat es bereits, ich hatte mich in Korra Waters verliebt, ohne es gewollt zu haben.

„Korra, es ist alles gut. Wir sind hier nicht in der Uni, du kannst mit mir darüber reden.“ Ich suchte ihre Nähe, doch sie wich vor mir zurück.

„Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht. Ich kenne Sie doch kaum…“ Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, die Zigarette fiel auf den Boden und ich konnte sehen wie ihr Widerstand fiel. „Warum habe ich Ihnen vertraut?“ Diese Frage schmerzte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment mit sich selber redete.

„Weil du mir vertrauen kannst. Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen versprochen. Ich weiß, wie es ist, niemandem vertrauen zu können.“

„Sie wissen das? Sie sind doch perfekt!“, schleuderte sie mir wütend entgegen, doch ich konnte ihr nicht böse sein. „Ich bin doch nicht perfekt, Korra, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe nie jemandem vertrauen können, immer stand ich in der Öffentlichkeit. Egal was ich tat, es musste immer fehlerfrei sein und dafür kann man niemandem vertrauen, nur einem selber.“

Vorsichtig hob sich ihr Blick und als dieser auf meinen traf, glaubte ich Hoffnung zu sehen, was mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Ein Seufzen erfolgte und sie blickte wieder in die Ferne. „Danke, Professor. Wir sollten jetzt lieber wieder reingehen, bevor die Leute nach uns suchen.“

„Okay, du hast wahrscheinlich recht, aber würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Komm bitte Montag nach deinen Vorlesungen zu mir und wir gucken, ob wir dich nicht doch irgendwie durch die Prüfung bekommen. Ich würde dich nur ungern durchfallenlassen.“ Ich ergriff ihre Hand, sodass meine Wangen sofort glühten. Korras Mund formte sich zu einem himmlischen Lächeln und sie nickte mir zu, bevor sie meine Hand losließ und wieder die Villa betrat.

 

Ich war nun schon eine ganze Weile auf der Party und langsam wurde ich müde. Die letzten Stunden über hatten Korra und ich uns nicht aus den Augen verloren. Immer wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke, was jedes Mal dafür sorgte, dass sich Wärme zwischen meinen Beinen sammelte.

„Hallo, wunderschöne Lady. Würden sie mir einen Gefallen tun und mir einen Tanz mit Ihnen gewähren?“, fragte eine tiefe Stimme neben mir. Fast hätte ich mich erschrocken und wirbelte herum, nur um in ein Gesicht zu sehen, dass ich kannte. Er war einer der Begleiter von Korra gewesen, der Typ mit der Lederjacke. Heute trug er einen schlichten Smoking und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Also…“, setzte ich an, aber da schob sich ein Körper vor mich und drängte mich von dem Typen fort. „Verpiss dich, Wei! Sie ist tabu verstanden?“ Korra stach mit dem Zeigefinger in seine Brust, sodass er zurückwich und Abstand zwischen sich und Korra brachte. Ich sah die Wut in Korras Augen und die Angst in seinen.

„Sorry, Kor, ich wusste nicht, dass das dein Mädchen ist.“ Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Korra an, die sich noch nicht zu mir umgedreht hatte.

„Kannst du mir das bitte erklären, Korra?“ Sie presste beschämte die Lippen zusammen, als sie mich ansah und vermied es mir direkt in die Augen zu blicken. „Warum hast du das getan? Soweit ich beurteilen kann, bin ich in der Lage meine Entscheidungen alleine zu treffen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, Professor. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ Kraftlos ließ sie ihre Schultern sinken. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass ich sie aus ihrer Reserve locken wollte? Sie musste diese Funken zwischen uns doch auch spüren.

„Korra, warum hast du das getan?“, fragte ich erneut und zog sie in einen von den leeren Räumen. Ich verschloss die Tür hinter uns, bevor ich mich dagegen lehnte. Wir befanden uns in Varricks Arbeitszimmer. Überall hingen Pläne an der Wand. Hinter Korra war sein Schreibtisch auf dem einige Gerätschaften lagen und darüber hing ein Bild von ihm und Zhu-Li.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Professor, aber ich musste es einfach tun. Wei ist nicht gerade ein anständiger Typ.“ Sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Da tat ich etwas, was alles verändern würde. Ich gab dem Alkohol die Schuld, der meine Vernunft benebelte. Dieses besitzergreifende Verhalten Korras gab mir den Rest, meine Hormone spielten verrückte und ich wollte sie nur noch haben. Vorsichtig kam ich immer näher ohne ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

„Warum hast du das getan, Korra?“, wiederholte ich meine Frage zum dritten Mal und legte meine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Ihre Augen wurden plötzlich ganz dunkel und trieften nur so vor Lust. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hastig, ihre Hände glitten zu meinen Hüften. Als eine ihrer Hände über meinen nackten Oberschenkel glitt, konnte ich mir ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen, Miss Sato?“ Ihre Lippen waren meinem Ohr so nah, dass ich ihren Atem spüren konnte. Ich drückte meine Oberschenkel zusammen und biss mir fest auf die Unterlippe. „Bitte sag es mir“, sagte ich halb flüsternd, halb stöhnend.

„Weil ich Sie für mich haben will!“ Sie presste ihren Mund auf meinen und küsste mich wild. Ich ließ mich fallen und schlang meine Arme um ihren Nacken. Mit jedem Kuss wurde es stürmischer. Es war als würde mein Körper in Flammen stehen und jede ihrer Berührungen verschaffte mir Linderung. Ich brauchte diesen Kontakt, war süchtig nach ihm.

Mein sexgesteuerter Verstand dachte natürlich nicht darüber nach, was das für Konsequenzen haben würde. Es war nur wichtig, dass ich Korra endlich wieder spürte und dass ich sie küsste.

„Ich will dich“, flüsterte ich ihr sinnlich ins Ohr, als ihre Hände dabei waren meinen Hinter zu massieren. Sie packte meine Oberschenkel und setzte mich auf Varricks Schreibtisch ab. Sie stellte sich zwischen meine Beine und presste meinen Oberkörper herunter. Sie schob mir das Kleid langsam herunter, küsste dabei jede Hautstelle, die sie freilegte.

Als sie an meinen Brüsten ankam, liebkoste sie diese vorsichtig. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Korra würde mich allein dadurch kommen lassen können, wenn sie das gewollt hätte.

Ehe ich es mitbekam, lag ich nackt auf Varricks Schreibtisch, über mir Korra, die meinen Nacken küsste. Ich hob meine Hüfte um die ersehnte Reibung zu spüren, doch ich spürte nichts. Korra wich zurück und lächelte neckisch. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir das tun sollten, Miss Sato? Ich werde mich nicht mehr zurückhalten können, wenn wir angefangen haben.“ Sie saugte an meinem Ohrläppchen, sodass ich sexbenebelt die Augen verdrehte.

„Scheiße, Korra! Ich liege nackt und nass unter dir. Wenn du nicht gleich anfängst, werde ich dich auf jeden Fall durchfallen lassen!“, presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und war dabei ihr das Kleid auszuziehen.

Sie lächelte dunkel und küsste mich, weshalb ich in ein endloses Delirium fiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Jetzt wo ich erstmal Urlaub habe, habe ich das genutzt und Zeit mit meiner Familie verbracht. Die Kapitel sollten jetzt viel schneller kommen.  
> Hinterlasst gerne Kudos und Kommentare.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal   
> -Arza <3


	6. Verbotene Gefühle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra und Asami kommen sich näher.

Korras Perspektive

Meine Sinne spielten verrückt. Ihr Duft, ihr Stöhnen und ihre Hitze überfluteten mein Gehirn und ich wollte nichts lieber in diesem Moment. Asami Sato lag nackt unter mir und bettelte, dass ich sie berührte. Als ich sie geküsst hatte, da war es, als hätte ein Blitz mich getroffen. Ich kannte diesen Geschmack, hatte diese Lippen und diesen Geruch bereits einmal in mich aufgenommen.

Asami Sato war die Frau aus der Bar gewesen.

Daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel. Alle Puzzleteile fügten sich nach und nach zusammen. Dank dem Alkohol hatte ich die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihr und Asami nicht gesehen. Es waren dieselben grünen Augen, derselbe Duft und Mund gewesen.

Zu wissen, dass Sato mich genauso begehrte, wie ich sie, hatte alle meine Hemmungen fallen lassen. Mein Verlangen nach ihr war stärker als je zu vor und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich Asami Sao küsste. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie mich auch gewollt hatte war geradezu null gewesen, sodass ich versuchte alles von ihr in mir aufzunehmen.

„Bitte, Korra!“, flehte sie und krallte sich in mein Haar. Ich war gerade dabei ihren Nacken mit Küssen zu bedecken als sie ungeduldig wurde. Aber ich wollte diesen Moment genießen, denn er würde leider bald zu Ende sein.

„Wir können das nicht tun, Professor. Was ist, wenn jemand ins Zimmer kommt?“, fragte ich, wusste aber dass sie die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, wollte ihr jedoch noch nicht das geben, was sie sich wünschte. Ihr nackter Körper presste sich fest an meinen und sie stöhnte, als ich meine Finger leicht über ihre empfindliche Stelle gleiten ließ. Sie war wirklich feucht.

„Das ist mir scheiß egal! Bitte fick mich endlich, das will ich schon seit Wochen.“ Eine kehliger Laut entwich ihr, der nun die Wärme in meine Mitte trieb. Oh ja, diese Frau war mein Untergang. Mit etwas mehr Druck und Schnelligkeit fuhr ich erneut über ihren Punkt, nur um das schönste Geräusch der Welt zu hören. Sie stöhnte laut auf und biss mir sanft in die Schulter, um ihre Lautstärke zu zügeln.

„Ja, genau da.“

Ich spürte, wie sie unter meinen Berührungen zu schmelzen begann, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Eine gedämpfte Stimme sagte: „Ich störe ja nur ungern, Asami, aber Varrick will gleich ins sein Büro und da solltet ihr raus sein.“ Asami verdrehte genervt die Augen und drückte mich mit ihrem Fuß von sich. „Danke, Tahno. Wir sind sofort raus. Lenk ihn noch eine Weile für mich ab.“

Asami hüpfte vom Schreibtisch und begann sich wieder anzuziehen. Sie sagte dabei nichts, vermied dabei mich anzusehen, was sich wie ein Tritt in den Magen anfühlte. Was wir gerade erlebt hatten, war alles für mich gewesen, ich hatte mich wieder lebendig gefühlt und wusste jetzt, dass diese Frau meine Göttin war. Ich würde nie wieder aufhören können, ich hatte es ihr gesagt, hatte sie gewarnt. Jetzt ignorierte sie mich.

„Miss Sato, ich-“, sie hob ihre Hand und sah mir nun endlich in die Augen. „Korra, wir müssen hier schnell raus, uns darf keiner zusammen sehen, also werde ich als erstes den Raum verlassen. Du wartest ein paar Minuten und dann gehst du raus. Wenn jemand fragt, du hast dich nur etwas umgesehen.“ Sie legte mir ihre weiche Hand auf die Wange und lächelte. Dieses Lächeln gab mir Hoffnung, sodass ich nickte und mir mein Kleid hochzog.

„Bereuen Sie es, Miss Sato?“, war alles was ich sie fragte, als sie dabei war die Tür zu öffnen. Ich konnte sie nicht gehen lassen, ich musste wissen, was das hier gewesen war. Diese Frau war mein Traum, ich wollte wissen ob sie das bloß bleiben würde. Sie kam zurück und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, sodass mir schwindelig wurde.

„Nein, Korra. Ich bereue es nicht, das darfst du niemals denken, aber wir müssen hier raus, sonst werden wir es bereuen. Ich will dich, Korra, aber ich will meinen Job nicht verlieren und das darf nicht an die Öffentlichkeit geraten.“ Sie küsste mich ein letztes Mal bevor sie ihre Handtasche nahm und ging.

„Fuck!“, fluchte ich und trat gegen Varricks Schreibtisch. Der folgende Schmerz war schlimmer als der Verlust von Asamis Nähe. „So eine Scheiße, Mann!“ Ich raufte mir die Haare verzweifelt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Was machte diese Frau mit mir? Sie spielte mit mir und das gefiel mir auch noch!

„Will ich wissen, was hier passiert ist?“, hörte ich die Stimme von Jinora. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und runzelte genervt die Stirn. Sie wusste von meiner Schwärmerei von Sato, hatte es aber bisher als Hirngespinst abgetan und mir wie immer davon abgeraten etwas zu tun, was mir und in diesem Falle, auch dem Ruf ihres Vaters schaden könnte. Tenzins Uni würde durch diesen Vorfall leiden, den guten Ruf der Universität herzustellen würde ewig dauern. Ich müsste die Uni sehr wahrscheinlich sogar verlassen.

„Ich musste mich bloß abreagieren und habe mir wahrscheinlich den Fuß verstaucht“, sagte ich und ließ mich auf einem der Sessel nieder.

„Hast du dich an dem Tischbein ausgetobt oder an einer gewissen Frau?“

„Es ist nichts passiert. Ich habe es gewollt, aber es war wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Du kannst also beruhigt aufatmen und ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren. Ich werde meinen Fuß versorgen, mich hinlegen und vielleicht sogar noch etwas lernen.“

Sie nickte bloß, denn ich tat jetzt wahrscheinlich das richtige. Wenn ich noch länger hierbleiben würde, könnte das im Chaos enden und das wollte ich nicht. Außerdem würde ich Asamis nähe nicht aushalten, nicht nachdem ich wusste, wie es war sie zu küssen zu spüren. Nicht nachdem ich diese Frau nackt gesehen hatte.

„Ich würde dir jetzt noch sagen, dass du dich von Ms. Sato fernhalten solltest, aber das wirst du nicht. Ich weiß mittlerweile, dass du von dieser Frau nicht lassen kannst. Dabei hatte ich gehofft, die Frau aus der Bar würde deine Erlösung sein, aber da wusste ich nicht, dass Sato ebenfalls auf dich steht. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie auf Frauen steht.“ Jinora seufzte und klemmte sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Sie war es.“

„Wer war was?“, fragte sie genervt.

„Sato. Sato war die Frau aus der Bar.“ Ich lachte leicht hysterisch und schmiss einen Stift in die Ecke. Es war alles so schön und gleichzeitig scheiße. War das jetzt nur ein kurzes Abenteuer gewesen, dass Sato verstecken musste? Würde sie sich mit mir treffen wollen?

„Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel Kacke am Dampfen haben? Bist du dir sicher, dass das Sato war und nicht nur eine Frau, die ihr ähnlich schien?“, Jinora nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich endlich aus Varricks Büro. Wir waren da schon vielzulange drin, die Leute würden noch Fragen stellen.

„Nein, sie war es. Ich weiß es, Jinora. Die Stimme, der Kuss, der Körper, es war alles gleich. Sato war die Frau. Sie will mich auch, Jinny. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“, ich rüttelte sie voller Freude.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht und das macht es ja so schlimm.“

„Shit, ich bin so am Arsch, Jinny. Diese Frau hat mich vollkommen in der Hand, ich werde nicht von ihr lassen können. Ich werde mich nicht von Sato fernhalten können.“ Jinora hatte sich bei mir eingehakt und führte mich zum Ausgang. Sie wollte wahrscheinlich sichergehen, dass ich wirklich nach Hause fuhr.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich nun tun sollte. Das gerade hatte mich verwirrt. Natürlich wollte ich sie, aber erkannte die Risiken, die Gefahr die für uns beide bestand, wenn wir uns aufeinander einließen. Sie war aber leider eine Versuchung, der ich nicht widerstehen konnte und das wusste ich. Das wusste auch Jinora, die nur verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du musst, Korra. Es steht nicht nur dein Ruf auf dem Spiel. Deine Gefühlslage ist für sowas nicht stabil genug und das weist du. Nimm von mir aus Ginger, aber das mit Sato darfst du wirklich nicht tun, nicht solange sie Dozentin an der RCU ist. Denk doch nur mal, was du Dad damit antun würdest.“ Sie nahm mein Gesicht in die Hände und sah mich eindringlich an. Das wusste ich doch alles selber, aber das würde meine Gefühle, mein Verlangen nicht besänftigen.

„Ich muss jetzt einfach nach Hause und weg von hier. Kannst bitte auf Wei aufpassen?“, sagte ich und suchte nach meinem Autoschlüssel. Alles zog mich zu Sato, deshalb musste ich schnell verschwinden, meine Kontrolle begann zu schwinden.

„Natürlich. Fahr bitte vorsichtig und gib mir bitte Bescheid, sobald du angekommen bist. Ich werde wahrscheinlich mit Wei nach Hause fahren. Ich habe dich lieb.“

Ich gab Jinny einen Kuss und lief, so schnell ich konnte.

 

 

 

Asamis Perspektive

„Und wie war sie?“, fragte der Tahno, der mich davor bewahrt hatte, in Varricks Büro gevögelt zu werden. Einerseits war ich froh, andererseits musste ich jetzt mit der Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen klarkommen. Nur Korra konnte mir jetzt helfen, aber das war nicht möglich.

„Es ist nichts passiert, wir sind nicht über das Küssen hinausgekommen. Wir wollten gerade anfangen, als du mich da rausgeholt hast. Danke dafür.“ Ich richtete meine Haare und überprüfte mein Make-up. Zum Glück war ein Lippenstift nicht verschmiert, lediglich der dunkle Rest von Korras Lippenstift an meinem Hals erinnerte an unser kleines Erlebnis.

„Das ist auch besser so. Das hier ist nun wirklich nicht der perfekte Ort für ein Techtelmechtel.“ Tahno reichte mir sein Sektglas, dass ich kopfschüttelnd ablehnte. Ich hatte genug getrunken heute Abend. Mein ganzer Körper stand noch unter Spannung, aber ich das würde hoffentlich bald abklingen. Ich fuhr mit der Hand über meine geschwollenen Lippen, die sich warm anfühlten. Korra konnte unglaublich gut küssen, keiner hatte mich in meinem ganzen Leben so geküsst. Ich hatte ihre Emotionen dadurch spüren können, ich hatte mich so verbunden mit ihr gefühlt.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in sie verliebt, Tahno.“

Tahno verschluckte sich und hustete wild. „Das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein? Sag mal, bist du jetzt völlig bescheuert? Mit ihr schlafen zu wollen ist ja eine Sache, aber sich in seine Studentin auch noch zu verlieben ist Selbstmord, Asami!“ Er legte mir eine Hand in den Nacken und versuchte mich aus meinen Gedanken zu reißen, die nach Korra verlangten.

„Glaubst du, dass weiß ich nicht?!“, ich schlug seine Hand weg und setzte mich auf einen der Stühle. „Meine ganze Karriere wäre im Eimer! Mein Vater würde mich umbringen, er hat es noch nie gemocht, wenn ich mit einer Frau zusammen war. Was glaubst du, wie es sein wird, wenn es auch noch eine Studentin von mir ist. Oh Gott, ich würde Tenzin damit schaden.“ Verzweifelt raufte ich mir die Haare. Noch nie war ich so glücklich und unglücklich zugleich gewesen.

„Du solltest besser nach Hause fahren, Süße. Ich werde hier die Stellung halten und Varrick erzählen, dass du morgen früh raus musst oder so. Aber du kannst hier nicht länger bleiben.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und ich gab ihm mein Handy, damit er meinen Fahrer anrufen konnte.

„Oh nein!“, rief ich aus.

„Was ist denn, Sami?“, fragte Tahno verwirrt.

„Ich werde Korra morgen in der Vorlesung sehen. Was soll ich da machen?“ Ich nahm nun doch Tahnos Glas und trank es in einem Schluck aus.

„Kannst du dich nicht krankmelden oder so? Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn du ihr morgen gegenübertrittst, besonders mit hundert anderen Studenten um euch herum.“ Er reichte mir ein weiteres Glas und wählte die Nummer meines Fahrers.

„Ich kann mich doch nicht krankmelden, wenn Tenzin weiß, dass ich auf dieser Party gewesen bin. Das ist nicht meine Firma, sodass ich kommen und gehen kann, wann ich will. Ich habe Verantwortung und die anderen Studenten schreiben bald Klausur.“ Wieder vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Langsam bekam ich Kopfschmerzen von der ganzen Situation.

„Hey Theo, können Sie Miss Sato abholen? Bei Varricks Villa, so schnell wie möglich.“

 

Eine Stunde später lieferte mich Theo an meinem Apartment ab. Das Licht in meinem Wohnzimmer brannte und ich wusste, wer mich spontan besuchte. Niemand anderes tauchte so unangemeldet auf und hatte einen Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung.

„Hallo Vater“, sagte ich, noch bevor ich ihn in meinem Wohnzimmer sitzen sah. Wie immer saß er auf einem der großen Ledersessel und rauchte eine Zigarre. Er wusste, dass ich es hasste, wenn man in meiner Wohnung rauchte, aber das hielt ihn natürlich nicht davon ab.

„Hallo, mein Schatz. Wie war Varricks Party?“ Hiroshi erhob sich um mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn zugeben. Ich konnte den Duft von Zigarren und Motoröl riechen. Ein Geruch, der mit vor vielen Jahren alles bedeutet hatte.

„Wie immer, aber ich konnte ein neues Meeting mit Zhu-Li ausmachen. Es wird also darauf hinauslaufen, dass wir die Transportmittel für Varricks Lieferung zum Wasserstamm stellen. Die Details werde ich dir wahrscheinlich Mittwoch schicken können.“ Ich zog meinen Mantel aus und war meine Schlüssel auf den Wohnzimmertisch. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum du hier bist, habe ich recht?“

Mein Vater nickte und reichte mir einen Brief. „Das sind Flugtickets nach Ba Sing Se für den Kongress kommende Woche. Ich möchte, dass du mich vertrittst und dich dort mit einem Ingenieur triffst, der für das Projekt der Jets wichtig für uns ist.“

Ich öffnete den Brief umschlag und sah, dass mein Vater ein weiters Ticket dazu gepackt hatte. „Was soll das Dad? Wen soll ich dieses mal wieder mitnehmen? Ich kann das alleine, ich führe diese Firma genauso gut wie du.“ Wütend war ich ihm die Tickets vor dir Füße.

Hiroshi Sato machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe seine Ablehnung zu verstecken. Seit zwei Jahren versuchte mein Vater mich unentwegt zu kontrollieren. Er wollte um jeden Preis verstecken, was in meinem Privatleben passierte, auch wenn er mir damit unglaublich wehtat. Er lehnte meine Beziehungen zu Frauen ab und zwang mir Dates mit Söhnen seiner Freunde auf, weil er der Meinung war mich so wieder auf die richtige Bahn bringen zu können.

„Dein Begleiter wird keiner von meinen Leuten sein. Es ist bloß ein guter Jugendfreund von dir, der den Kongress ebenfalls besuchen möchte“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal schnell ein letztes Update bevor ich jetzt erstmal die nächsten Tage auf einem Festival bin und nicht schreiben kann.   
> Viel Spaß und wie immer, könnt ihr Kudos und Kommentare hinterlassen, wenn ihr mögt. :)
> 
> -Azra <3


	7. Gefühlsausbruch

Korras Perspektive  
„Hey, du Superstar! Hast du schon die neuen Plakate gesehen?“ Bolin, mein bester Freund, nahm mich so fest in den Schwitzkasten, dass ich kaum Luft bekam. Er zerzauste mir die Haare und lachte schallend. Nein, ich hatte die Plakate noch nicht gesehen, denn ich hatte ja noch nicht mal richtig das Unigelände betreten. Trotzdem konnte ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, was für Plakate mein großer Freund meinte. Die Saison neigte sich dem Ende zu und das Finale stand vor der Tür. Die RCU hatte es zur Tradition gemacht, dass ein Foto des Captains auf riesige Plakate gedruckt wurden und diese dann überall auf dem Campus zu sehen waren. Seit zwei Jahren war es mein Gesicht, was dann von allen angegafft wurde.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht und wenn du mich weiter so feste drückst, werde ich nicht mehr lange genug leben, um sie zu sehen.“ Ich versuchte, mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien, scheiterte jedoch, sodass Bolin mich endlich freigab.  
„Du musst sie dir ansehen! Dieses Jahr bist nämlich nicht nur du auf den Plakaten zu sehen!“ Bevor ich die Chance bekam, etwas zu sagen, packte Bolin meinen Arm und zog mich hinter sich her. Er zog mich zum Haupteingang, wo immer das größte Bild von allen hing. Es befand sich über der Eingangstür und erstreckte sich über drei Stockwerke.  
Bolin hatte wirklich recht, dieses Mal war die Fußballmeisterschaft nicht das einzige, was durch das Plakat beworben wurde. Das Bild wurde in zwei Hälften geteilt. Links war ich zu sehen. Ich trug die Mannschaftskleidung und hielt einen Fußball unter meinem Arm. Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah ich den Betrachter an, mein Haar zu einem kleinen Dutt gebunden. In großen Letter stand dort: „RCU zum 13ten Mal im Finale!“ Es war das übliche Bild und war vor ein paar Monaten gemacht worden. Es wäre nichts Neues gewesen, wenn auf der rechten Seite, nicht ein anderer Wettbewerb beworben worden wäre.  
„RCU tritt zum ersten Mal beim Nationalen Erfinderwettbewerb an!“, stand auf der rechten Hälfte des Bildes. Asami Sato trug so etwas wie einen roten Overall und eine eckige Brille. Sie lächelte ebenfalls in die Kamera, nur das mir bei diesem Lächeln schwindlig wurde. Ich hatte noch nie etwas von dem Wettbewerb gehört, doch jetzt wo ich Sato auf dem Plakat sah, würde ich definitiv mal vorbeischauen nur um sie zu sehen.  
„Warum ist Sato auf dem Plakat?“, fragte ich mich eigentlich selber, doch sprach die Frage ausversehen laut aus. Bolin antwortete, ohne mich anzusehen. „Sie ist die Veranstalterin des Wettbewerbs. Future Industries macht das schon seit Jahren, aber unsere Uni nimmt zu ersten Mal teil. Wahrscheinlich, weil Sato jetzt Dozentin an unserer Uni ist. Opal hat schon überlegt teilzunehmen, weil dem Gewinner ein Praktikum bei Future Industries geboten wird.“  
Jeder von uns wusste, dass es Opals Traum war in Satos Firma anzufangen. Jeder Wissenschaftler träumte davon, bei Future Industries arbeiten zu dürfen. Wer würde nicht gern Teil der mächtigsten Firma der Welt sein wollen?  
„Sie sollte es auf jeden Fall versuchen, so eine Chance wird sie wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal bekommen“, sagte ich. Opal war genial und ich wusste, sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher. Von uns allen, war ihr das Studium am wichtigsten.  
„Ich weiß und das habe ich ihr auch schon gesagt, aber sie hat Angst, dass sie nicht gut genug ist. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie das Gefühl hat, Sato würde sie nicht mögen und dass sie deshalb gar keine Chance hat zu gewinnen, selbst wenn sie gut genug wäre.“ Bolin seufzte traurig, sodass ich ihn in meine Arme nahm.  
„Ich werde mal mit ihr reden, vielleicht kann ich sie überreden, wenn sie mal eine Meinung von jemand anderem hört.“  
Bolin nickte. „Du hast doch jetzt gleich eine Vorlesung mit ihr oder? Das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit.“ Mein bester Freund strahlte mich so sehr an, dass nichts anderes tun konnte, als nicken. „Danke, Korra! Du bist die Beste!“, er hob mich hoch und drückte mich fest an seine harte Brust.  
„Kein Problem, Großer!“  
Nachdem ich mich von Bolin verabschiedet hatte, lief ich schnell in den Vorlesungssaal, damit ich früher da war als sonst und Satos Anblick in Ruhe genießen konnte. Wenn ich Glück hatte, war ich ja auch die erste und hatte die Gelegenheit mit Sato alleine zu sprechen.  
Aber als ich den Raum betrat, wurde mein gesamtes Leben zu Nichte gemacht, so fühlte es sich zumindest an. Ich war nicht die erste, denn Opal saß in einer der hinteren Reihen und las in einem Buch, doch das war es nicht, was alles zerstörte.  
Sato stand neben ihrem Pult und lachte göttlich. Heute trug sie ihr Haar zu einem langen Zopf geflochten. Dazu trug sie eine enge schwarze Hose, die ihren Hintern deutlich betonte und eine graue Bluse, deren Knöpfe nur bis zum Ansatz ihres Ausschnittes geschlossen waren. Sie trug eine schwarze, eckige Brille, die ihre grünen Augen leuchten ließ. Wie immer sah sie unwiderstehlich aus, wenn da nicht ein Detail gewesen wäre, dass mir ein Dorn im Auge war.  
Als ich zu ihrer Hüfte sah, verkrampfte sich mein gesamter Körper. Eine große Hand lag darauf und als ich den Körper dazu ansah, schäumte ich vor Wut. Ein großer Mann strahlte Asami an, während ihm kurze schwarze Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen. Er schien ein Paar Jahre älter zu sein und er war größer als sie.  
Asami lachte ihr schönes Lachen und er legte plötzlich seinen großen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich glaube, wir werden genauso viel Spaß haben wie letztes Jahr. Ich darf nur nicht wieder zu viel von Bumis Schnaps trinken, der hat mich aus den Socken gehauen.“ Die Stimme des Typens war tief und sie hallte im noch leeren Saal wieder. Wütend stampfte ich nach oben zu Opal und ließ mich laut auf meinen Stuhl fallen.  
Miss Sato blickte automatisch nach oben und als sie mich ansah, funkelte ich wütend zurück und schlug mit etwas zu viel Wucht mein Buch auf.  
„Wer ist dieser Typ da?“, fragte ich Opal, die immer noch in ihre Notizen vertieft war. Sie macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den Blick von ihrem Blatt zu nehmen.  
„Das ist Iroh Firestone, der Sohn von Izumi, Königin der Feuernation. Musst du als Erbin des Wasserstamms nicht etwas über Politik wissen?“ Sie verpasst mir einen Schlag in den Nacken und funkelte mich böse an, bevor sie weitersprach. „Außerdem sollen Sato und er ein Paar gewesen sein, sogar verlobt, wenn man der Klatschpresse glauben darf. Sato hat sich vor einem Jahr von ihm getrennt und seitdem hat man nichts mehr von Satos Privatleben gehört.“ Sie seufzte laut und sah zum ersten Mal nach vorn. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ihr Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel lief.  
„Ich mag ihn nicht“, war alles was ich zu diesem Iroh zu sagen hatte. Ich mochte es nicht, dass er Asami so nahe war, wollte nicht, dass er sie berührte. Asami war mein, sollte mein sein. Sie lachte erneut und duzende Messer bohrten sich in meinen Magen.  
„Das sagst du jetzt nur, weil du in Sato verliebt bist.“ Opal kicherte und zwinkerte mir zu. „Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt, verstanden? Nur weil ich mit ihr schlafen will, heißt das nicht, dass ich Gefühle für Sato habe.“ Ich funkelte Opal an, doch sie lachte nur wieder.  
„Lüg dich ruhig selber weiter an, am Ende wirst du es so oder so einsehen müssen. Du bist in unsere Dozentin verknallt. Außerdem ist General Iroh der neue Gastdozent für Militärpolitik, du wirst ihn nicht so schnell los.“  
Ich war so ein Idiot. Sato hatte nur mit mir gespielt und zum ersten Mal fühlte ich Schmerz.

 

Asamis Perspektive  
Iroh nahm endlich den Arm von meiner Schulter und begrüßte ein paar der Studenten, die den Saal betraten. Mein Vater hatte natürlich Iroh als meine Begleitung für den Kongress ausgesucht. Letztes Jahr war der Kongress unser letzter Auftritt als Paar gewesen, bevor wir uns getrennt hatten.  
Obwohl Iroh es auch noch danach einige Male bei mir versuchte hatte, waren wir Freunde geblieben, auch wenn ich keine tiefen Gefühle mehr für ihn hegte. Gleich nachdem mein Vater mir gesagte hatte, wer mein Begleiter sein würde, hatte ich Iroh angerufen. Der eröffnete mir, dass er heute eine Gastvorlesung halten wollte, über die Militärtechnik.  
„Tja, dieses Jahr sind wir beide aber auch nicht zum Spaß dort und das weißt du. Es ist alles beruflich und ich hoffe, dass du das weißt.“ Ich sah ihn wütend an und suchte dann Korras Blick. Ich wusste, dass sie mich hasserfüllt anstarrte und ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Irohs Versuche mir näherzukommen, hatten für Korra ganz anders ausgesehen und ich musste das ganz schnell in Ordnung bringen. Mein Herz zog sich vor Schmerz zusammen, als ich Korra anlächelte und sie bloß abschätzig seufzte.  
Als wäre alles in mir taub, hielt ich meine Vorlesung, bis Iroh übernahm und ich mich zurückziehen konnte. Korra erdolchte mich mit ihren Blicken, sodass ich den Raum verlassen musste, um nicht heulen zu müssen. Ich ertrug Korras Zurückweisung einfach nicht länger.  
Mit einem leichten Nicken versuchte ich Iroh ein Zeichen zu geben, nahm mein Handy und verließ den Saal. Ich suchte vor der Tür in meinem Handy nach Korras Nummer, aber ich erkannte, dass wir gar keine Nummern getauscht hatten. Ich wollte gerade Tahno anrufen, als sich die Tür hinter mir öffnete und Korra vor mir stand.  
Ohne ein Wort, packte sie mich am Arm und zog mich in einen der leeren Räume. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung verschloss sie die Tür hinter uns und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich.  
„Warum? Warum hast du mich angelogen? War das auf der Party nur ein fieses Spiel, Asami?“ Sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch ich sah die Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen. Ich ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich wütend zurück.  
„Korra, du hast alles falsch verstanden!“, ich griff nach ihrer Hand, die sie mir wieder entzog.  
„Ach, so ist das. Dann war das alles von Anfang an eine Lüge?“ Korra war nun diejenige, die mir immer näherkam, aber ich wich nicht zurück.  
„Bitte, du musst mir glauben, dass nichts mehr zwischen mir und Iroh ist. Siehst du denn nicht, dass du alles bist, woran ich denken kann?“ Ich küsste sie wild. Korra legte ihrer Hände erst zärtlich auf meine Hüfte, doch dann stieß ich meine Zunge in ihren Mund, sodass sie mich fest gegen die Tür drückte. Unsere Zähne stießen aneinander, aber das minderte unsere Leidenschaft nicht. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entwich ihr, als sie von mir abließ. Es war immer noch das schönste Geräusch der Welt für mich.  
„Ich riskiere gerade meinen Job und meinen Ruf für dich. Zeigt dir das nicht, dass ich es ernst meine, Korra?“ Sie zuckte bei meinen Worten zusammen und mir blieb die Luft weg. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich Korra nicht einengen durfte, sonst würde ich sie verlieren.  
„Ich kann das nicht.“ Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen einen Stuhl und fuhr sich frustriert durchs Haar. Ich biss mir fest auf die Lippe. Ich hatte meinen blöden Mund nicht halten können, hatte mich von den Gefühlen, die ich für Korra empfand, mitreißen lassen.  
„Was meinst du damit? Korra, ich will dich. Wir müssen nur vorsichtig sein.“ Sie berührte mein Gesicht, ihre Wärme füllte meinen gesamten Körper. Sah sie denn nicht, dass ich ihr nur nahe sein wollte? Ich verlangte nicht, dass Korra mich ebenfalls liebte.  
„Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben. Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht zu einem Mehr fähig bin. Ich will dich, aber ich kann nicht lieben. Alles was ich dir geben kann, ist Sex.“ Ich sah ihr nicht in die Augen aber mein Herz zog sich bei ihren Worten immer weiter zusammen.  
„Ich nehme das, was ich kriegen kann. Keiner hat von einer Beziehung gesprochen, Korra. Aber ich will die Einzige sein, so lange wir miteinander schlafen. Auch ich werde mit niemand anderem schlafen, also sollte das unsere einzige Bedingung sein.“ Ich küsste ihren Nacken und öffnete mit einer Hand meine Bluse. „Iroh ist nichts anderes als ein alter Freund.“  
Als ich mit meiner Zunge über ihr Ohr glitt und sie erschauderte, wusste ich, dass ich sie zurückgewonnen hatte. Sie presste mich erneut gegen die Tür, die ein lautes Geräusch machte, doch Korra nicht stoppen konnte. Ich fummelte an dem Kragen ihres Shirts rum, als ein lautes Klopfen uns auseinandertrieb.  
„Entschuldigung, ist da wer drin?“, fragte eine Stimme, die ich sofort zuordnen konnte. Zhu-Li klopfte erneut und ich bedeutete Korra mit Gesten sich in einem der Schränke zu verstecken. Ich knöpfte mein Oberteil zu und richtete mein Haar, bevor ich die Tür öffnete.  
„Oh, Asami!“, sagte sie überrascht und schob sich die Brille auf die Nase. „Was machst du denn hier alleine in diesem Raum und warum schließt du die Tür ab?“ Sie musterte mich skeptisch und ihr Blick glitt einmal durch gesamten Raum, bevor sie wieder zu mir sah.  
„Ich hatte ein sehr wichtiges Telefonmeeting und wollte nicht, dass jemand hier reinkommt. Das kennst du doch.“ Ich setzte mein Pokerface auf und hob leicht meinen Mundwinkel. Noch bevor sie anfing zu sprechen, wusste ich, dass sie meine Lüge geschluckt hatte. Wenn mich meine Arbeit eines gelehrt hatte, dann war es andere Leute von etwas zu überzeugen.  
„Dann will ich nicht weiter stören, ich wollte mir nur schnell etwas Kreide holen.“ Zhu-Li kicherte und tippelte zur Tafel, wo sie die Kreide nahm und schnell wieder ging. Als die Tür hinter ihr in Schloss fiel, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Das hier hätte in die Hose gehen können. Ich durfte so etwas nicht mit Korra auf dem Unigelände machen. Ich hatte zu viel zu verlieren.  
„Meinst du, sie kommt nochmal zurück?“, fragte Korra plötzlich dicht hinter mir. Fast hätte ich vor Schreck aufgeschrien, konnte mich aber gerade noch zurückhalten. Ich schlug ihr spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Nein, sie hat mir geglaubt, aber wir sollten es nicht riskieren. Außerdem solltest du zurück zur Vorlesung.“ Ich hob gerade meine Brille vom Boden auf, als Korras Hand an meinem Hintern entlangfuhr. Sofort war mein Höschen durchnässt.  
„Aber wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen.“ Korra drückte meinen Körper an ihren, sodass mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Ihre Hände gingen erneut auf Erkundungstour, während meine Hände ihr kurzes Haar zerzausten. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck presste sie ihre Hüfte gegen meine, was uns beiden ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte.  
Korras Hände umschlossen nun meine Brüste und massierten diese in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Mit jeder Sekunde, trieb sie mich mehr und mehr in den Wahnsinn. Als dann eine Hand von ihr unter den Bund meines Rockes glitt, verlor ich mich in meinem Delirium. Ihren Namen stöhnend, versuchte ich mich zusammenzureißen.  
„Nicht so laut, Sami“, flüsterte Korra und drückte mir sanft eine Hand auf den Mund. Doch ich spürte ihr Lächeln in meinem Nacken. Als ich nickte, nahm sie ihre Hand weg, nur um diese wieder auf meine Brust zu legen. Ich wollte sie berühren, doch dadurch, dass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, waren meine Möglichkeiten begrenzt. Zusätzlich musste ich meine Hände dazu nutzen, mich von der Tür zu stemmen, an die Korra uns presste.  
„Bitte“, stöhnte ich angestrengt. Korras Hand spielte mit dem Bund meines Höschens, doch glitt nicht weiter. Berührte mich nicht dort, wo ich es am meisten wollte. Sie quälte mich und das machte mich mehr an, als ich zugeben wollte. Gleichzeitig hielt ich es auch nicht mehr länger aus.  
„Wie sehr willst du es?“, flüsterte sie lüstern in mein Ohr und drückte meine Brust fester. „Hast du diesen Penner auch so sehr gewollt? Hat er dich auch so heiß machen können?“ Korra wirbelte mich herum und küsste mich heftig. Mit all meiner Kraft klammerte ich mich an ihre Schultern, als sie meine Knie auseinanderpresste. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung waren meine Beine um ihre Hüften geschlungen. Ich rieb meine Hüften an ihr, in der Hoffnung Erleichterung zu finden, doch ich wurde nur noch heißer.  
„Ich will es mehr als alles andere. Und nein, ich habe Iroh nie so sehr begehrt, wie dich.“ Ich schnappte nach Luft, denn kaum hatte ich meinen Satz beendet, glitt ihre Hand zwischen meine Beine und drückte gegen meine feuchte Unterwäsche. Obwohl ihre Finger nicht einmal direkt meine Haut berührten, zogen sich die Muskeln in meinen Unterleib vor Lust zusammen. Wieder musste ich mir auf die Lippe beißen um mein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Von Korra hörte ich bloß ein leises Lachen, sie schien es zu genießen, mich so unter Kontrolle zu haben.  
„Asami? Hä, wo ist sie denn hin?“, fragte Iroh auf der anderen Seite der Tür, was uns dazu veranlasste mitten im Akt zu stoppen. Sanft löste ich mich aus Korras Griff. Zum zweiten Mal richtete ich meine Haare und meine Kleidung. Traurig sah ich Korra an, die bloß ein laszives Grinsen für mich übrighatte, während auch sie sich wieder richtete. Als wir beide fertig waren, bedeutete ich ihr leise zu sein und verließ als erstes den Raum.  
„Da bist du ja!“, rief Iroh aus, der immer noch vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und sagte: „Ich bin soweit fertig, wenn du magst, kannst du jetzt wieder übernehmen.“  
Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr und erkannte, dass die Vorlesung in zehn Minuten zu Ende sein würde. „Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Jetzt nochmal mit meinem Zeugs anzufangen wird nichts bringen, also können wir die Studenten gleich gehen lassen“, entschloss ich. Ich musste schnellst möglich hier weg und mich beruhigen. Selbst mit Korra auf der anderen Seite der Tür, reagierte mein Körper auf ihre Nähe, verlangte nach mehr Berührungen.  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Das kommt mir nämlich ganz gelegen, Tenzin wollte mich nämlich noch sprechen. Willst du danach vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken gehen?“, fragte Iroh ganz unverblümt und mir wurde ganz mulmig. Korra würde es gar nicht gefallen, wenn ich jetzt mit ihm ginge und ich wollte Korra nicht schon wieder verärgern. „Danke, aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal“, lehnte ich also höflich ab.  
Zusammen betraten wir den Saal und ich konnte spüren wie mein Körper sich beruhigte. 

 

Korras Perspektive  
Beschwingt betrat ich den Vorlesungssaal. Sato stand vorne und verkündete, dass die Vorlesung für heute beendet sei und dass wir den Stoff für nächste Woche nochmal wiederholen sollten. Als alle begangen ihre Sachen zu packen und es dadurch laut wurde, nutze ich die Gelegenheit und lief schnell zu meinem Platz. Opal, die mich beobachtete seit ich dem Raum betreten hatte, sah mich nun mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Wo warst du denn so lange?“, fragte meine Freundin, deren Stimme vor Misstrauen triefte. Opal hatte einen siebten Sinn, wenn es um das Lügen ging. Es war fast unmöglich sie anzulügen, also lächelte ich bloß geheimnisvoll.  
„Dann sag es mir halt nicht!“, sagte sie eingeschnappt und räumte ihre Sachen zusammen. Ich wollte ihr nichts verschweigen, aber das mit Sato konnte ich ihr nun wirklich nicht erzählen. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich Jinora davon erzählen konnte, dabei war sie meine Schwester.  
„Jetzt sei nicht sauer, Op. Wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, werde ich dir davon erzählen. Das Verspreche ich dir.“  
„Das will ich auch hoffen!“ Schnippisch nahm sie ihre Tasche in die Hand und stolzierte davon. Bevor sie mir ganz entwich, bekam ich noch ihren Arm zu fassen. „Du solltest an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Vielleicht wäre es jetzt wichtig, dass du mal an dich selbst denkst. Die anderen werden die Prüfungen auch ohne dich bestehen. Das könnte deine Chance sein.“  
Verwundert blickte sie mir in die Augen und realisierte im selben Moment, wovon ich sprach. Ihr Blick wurde stechend und ich ließ das Handgelenk los, an dem ich sie festhielt. „Bolin hat dir also davon erzählt. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er dich um Hilfe bittet.“  
„Und das ist auch gut so, sonst würdest du dich wieder drücken und dein Potential unterschätzen. Du könntest denn Wettbewerb locker gewinnen!“  
„Was du da sagst ist einfach-,“Opal brach mitten im Satz ab, denn Sato stand plötzlich hinter ihr und räusperte sich.  
„Die Wahrheit. Was Miss Waters da sagt, ist vollkommen richtig. Ich habe erwartet Ihre Anmeldung auf meinem Schreibtisch zu sehen. Ich hoffe, dass ich diese dort morgen vorfinden werde.“ Asami schenkte Opal ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, doch ich konnte nur daran denken, wie sich diese blutroten Lippen auf meinen anfühlten. Diese Frau war purer Sex.  
„Meinen Sie das wirklich ernst, Professor Sato?“, Opals Augen wurden ganz groß. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und zwinkerte Asami unauffällig zu. Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln und ich schmolz im Schein ihrer Schönheit.  
„Wie gesagt, ich erwarte Ihre Anmeldung, Miss Beifong.“ Sie legte ihr freundlich die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Würden Sie mich gleich in mein Büro begleiten? Da habe ich Übungszettel um die sie mich gebeten haben“, sagte Asami und ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
Ich sah ihr noch etwas hinterher, bevor ich mich wieder zu Opal wandte, die sich gespannt die Anmeldung durchlas. Allein für das glückliche Glänzen in Opals Augen war ich Asami etwas schuldig. Ohne ihre Worte, hätte ich sie niemals umstimmen können.  
„Sehen wir uns heute Abend bei Narooks? Heute geht dein Essen nämlich auf mich!“, ich schlang meinen Arm um Opal, und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Ich war stolz auf Opal und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Opal erfolgreich sein würde. Sie war schließlich eine Beifong.  
„Ich muss das sofort Bo erzählen! Bis später, Korra!“, rief sie mir zu, während sie schon dabei war den Saal zu verlassen. Alles was ich tun konnte, war amüsiert den Kopf schütteln. Vielleicht war der Tag doch nicht so beschissen, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Beschwingt fing ich damit an, meine Sachen zu packen und realisierte dabei, dass ich nichts aufgeschrieben hatte. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, was heute in der Vorlesung besprochen wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir so leid! Ich hatte soviel zutun wie noch nie und hab einfach keine Zeit gefunden um weiter zu schreiben. Jetzt habe ich endlich wieder mehr Zeit und plane mich mehr dem Schreiben zu widmen.
> 
> Ich habe mir auch tumblr angeschafft. Da werde ich wahrscheinlich posten, sobald ein Update kommen sollte und auch einfach nebenbei ein paar Sachen posten. Englisches Kapitel folgt die nächsten Tage.
> 
> Liebe Grüße Azra <3
> 
> tumblr @azrahuntersstuff  
> snapchat @Melindy01

**Author's Note:**

> Das wars erstmal, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich setze die Story fort, sobald ich mit meinen Klausuren fertig bin :) Es wäre echt toll, wenn sich jemand finden würde, der mit mir zusammen das ganze vielleicht ins Englische übersetzen würde.  
> Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
> -Azra


End file.
